


LongLing

by Peggyuraunty



Category: Cross Talk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty
Kudos: 234





	1. 24 hours

11：45 AM

作为蹦迪活动忠实爱好者，张九龄不是第一次经历宿醉醒来，不过这次似乎来势异常凶猛，眼还没睁好他就感觉头疼欲裂，天旋地转，头顶的吊灯也像是喝大了似的在他眼前打醉拳。他抬手想揉揉自己涨的像是要爆开的太阳穴，试图从跑马灯似的脑部影像里抓取点关于昨天晚上发生了什么的有效信息，却先发现抬手的动作进行的都不抬顺利，手指头都抽抽的仿佛帕金森晚期，浑身疼的宛若筋骨寸断，像是被人绑在车后面从北京三环拖到了河北保定，又像是被人按着脑袋在地板上摩擦了一整晚。 

按着脑袋，摩擦，一整晚。 

等等，他好像想起来什么了。

被从头顶薅下去的衣服，白的跟添加剂超标似的胸口皮肤，张开之后大的跟个小蒲扇似的手掌，五指顺着膝盖外侧向上滑的动作直白又充满侵略性，带来的酥麻感觉像是点击似的直冲心脏……

打住，他似乎又不想回忆了。 

不过下半身某个难以启齿部位的疼痛不想让他自我麻痹，并且非常叛逆的开始往出流一些让他觉得毛骨悚然的温度，他下意识的伸手摸了一把腿根上的液体放到眼前，过了小半天体液里的有机体已经失去了活性，在手指头上闪着水泽粘哒哒的拉出几缕半透明的丝线，恍惚间他仿佛看见两团交叠律动的肉色，一个大一些，白的发光，一个小一些，黑的不怎么显眼，但是嘤嘤嘤的哭爹喊娘……

张九龄感受了一把什么叫五雷轰顶，雷公电母拿着电吉在他脑袋顶上chuachuachua的开重金属演唱会，大抵是觉得他还不够黑，直接从淡巧克力色给他劈成一团冒烟的煤球。

这时候旁边那一大团白肉才后知后觉的睁开眼，撑起手臂对着他，从肤色状态以及情绪上都仿佛对比图似的神采奕奕的笑出两个小括号，在快接近中午浓墨重彩的阳光里反射出一脸闪金光的小星星，甜甜的叫了声 “师哥～”然后接着问“你感觉怎么样？”

张九龄还盯着他自己的小黑手，和手腕上某人一点儿不收劲儿留下的几圈手指勒出来的淤青，想着厨房他妈给他寄来的一组刀具他还没拆封，不扎要害部位的话抓进去要判几年…想杀人的欲念如此强烈，忍不住开始绷住浑身肌肉，憋的他微微开始发抖，额角青筋暴凸。

旁边的超大号白豆腐一点儿没有眼力见儿，还张开大爪子包住他的肩膀摇了摇。“ 师哥？” 

人说人临死时脑子里会跑马灯之前发生过的事儿，原来光溜溜的却带着一身痕迹宿醉醒来也会，王九龙那张笑眯眯的白脸，跟他脑海里那张危险的低垂着眼帘，呼吸里都带着不容拒绝的脸重叠了，仿佛又听见那个莫名低沉的声音说，  
“师哥，我想干你。” 

头顶的雷公电母返场，又一阵火花闪电直劈他脊椎，张九龄满身寒毛都炸了，终于忍不住，一点儿没收劲，啪的一声拍开那只大白爪子，骂到 “我他妈…” 发现自己嗓子就跟那没了电的劣质儿童玩具似的只能发出那种劈了叉的干燥声…他自己嗓子发出的声儿，他自己都听不清楚个数，千军万马的气势都掉到了阴沟里。看见对方那光着膀子对大白个子看着他一脸担心加狐疑， 只能清了清嗓子，干脆抬起巴掌巩固气势再骂：“我他妈拿你当兄弟！你他妈想睡我！！！！！！”然后眨眨眼，感觉某处撒欢儿似的开合，流出更多让他脸红的东西，终于下定决定一巴掌劈下去，“而且还他妈不带套！！！！！！！！！！！！” 

11：55 AM

昨天晚上不知道出自什么原因，他跟王九龙两天显然是没坚持到回他或者对方谁的家里，这间酒店房间里的卫生间门是磨砂的，还好不是那种骚包的透明玻璃，现在让他跟王九龙眼对眼的瞧上一面，他都得一头扎进马桶里淹死自己。

“师哥师哥？你怎么了，你说话句啊……” 

外面一个快比门还高的人影贴在玻璃上，张九龄满脑子都是在亲戚家小孩儿那瞄过两眼都动画片，就是城墙外面一堆光屁股巨人的那个，感觉他只要一出门就得让人撕个干干净净。 

围着酒店的浴袍坐在马桶上，夹着烟的手指头还抖的厉害，掉下来的烟灰在罗马纹地砖上摔的稀碎，他烦躁的用另一只手薅了把本来就像刚连演完三场礼仪漫谈的头发，哆哆嗦嗦的往嘴里送了口烟，忆往昔回今朝，想他到底是干了什么缺德带冒烟的事儿，才会跟那193的大号电动白马达是怎么迈到现在这倒了血霉的地步。

头天跟平时也没什么区别，从剧场换完衣服收拾好，带着口罩出门的时候都晚上十点多了，他累的跟个狗似的直打呵欠，挤掉眼角里水珠的功夫，听他搭档建议去夜店庆祝一下接下来没有工作安排的两天，他摆摆手刚想说你饶了我吧，就让人拖着肩膀薅进辆出租车后座里去了，规规矩矩的摆成手放膝盖安全带划胸而过的标准姿势，心想不然他也多泡泡健身房，就差两岁，你看看人家这精力充沛的劲儿，天天都high的跟糖中毒似的，而且手劲儿大的，让他想夺门逃跑都没有机会…然后……然后那夜店叫什么来着？……

“师哥？你怎么一点儿声都没有啊？你不会真淹马桶里了吧？你吱个声，吱个声就行。” 

隔着门，王九龙听起来真还有那么几分担心，不管啥时刻也不忘挤兑他这事除外。张九龄抬头瞅了一眼门外那个框框拍门的影子，忽然想起昨天晚上躺某个想逃跑的时刻，他这搭档好像也是这么伸着手臂抓着他的脚腕给他拖回来的来着，然后就…  
电母又有流连舞台的驾驶，张九龄赶紧鸵鸟似的缩回视线，还是继续想昨天…昨天怎么了来着？昨天他太累根本就没蹦，那个吵吵八火要蹦迪的也没进舞池，就握着酒瓶跟他在卡座上一顿扯皮，仿佛昨天舞台上只有他自己一个人上蹿下跳，人家从头发丝儿到脚后跟一点儿疲惫的感觉都没有，不但一直跟他叭叭叭个没完，还有精神头儿跟远处躲着偷偷私语呀呀呀拍照的美女小粉丝们举酒致意，真是羡煞他这个苦力逗哏。

之后…之后好像某个胆大女粉丝过来敬了杯酒，在他那大白搭档耳边说了什么话，夜店那所有人都得听障三级的环境里他绷紧身子也没听清楚说什么，不过BlingBling的手指甲间夹的那张小卡片他看着眼熟…那不就，他掰过一次的房卡吗？   
这些年他师傅把德云社经营的明明白白的，拯救快被送进火葬场的相声艺术于水火之间，也把他们这些徘徊在娱乐圈8环以外的相声演员硬拉进东三环，他俩熬了这些个年，也多少算是从十八线锐角突围进第八线，有了粉丝群有了超话，谁也不敢太得瑟。操粉这俩字儿现在当梗说都不合适，王九龙万一要真接了那玩意，万一要是被爆出来……  
想到这儿他有点紧张，搁在膝盖上的手指头不自觉的紧了紧，胸口里某样器官也跳的不太寻常。他想拦，却找不到什么开口的角度，万一人家是想认真发展呢，毕竟他跟上一任分手也有一阵子了，二十来岁小伙子，身边老没个人，有点什么桃色思想都是很正常的……就是他这心里怎么这么不得劲呢。 

“躲开点儿，我踹了啊！” 

还来不及细细回味当时那莫名其妙的小心思，卫生间门外传来一声吼，张九龄又一激灵从回忆里被硬薅出来，还来不及问出口 “踹什么？” 

门哐铛一声被踹了个大开，门板摇摇欲坠的挂在折页上，离整个飞出去糊张九龄脸上大概就差那么一丁点儿微妙的力度。

张九龄愣了一秒，然后破口大骂。“你这孙子要杀人啊？！” 

王九龙一点儿反思的意思都没有，先扑过来抓他肩膀，给他揪成耸起肩膀的一小团，仔仔细细的看了他脸一阵儿，两只大白爪子又顺着手臂下滑改抓手腕，拿到眼前仔细端详，发现什么都没有似乎松了一口气。   
张九龄这才明白他这白儿子是在瞎担心个啥，当下使劲甩开他两只手，说。“去去去，你干么这是你？你当我在卫生间里自杀呢啊？我至于吗我？” 然后又看了眼门上被踹坏了的锁，“败家玩意，你说这得赔酒店多少钱？” 

王九龙皱了皱眉头，对他师哥这种不知道是不管什么时候都能成功偏离重点的逗哏后遗症，还是有意的转移话题非常不满，看他的小黑宝贝儿一副死盯着门槛仿佛那儿有人光腚扮耶稣彻底拒绝沟通的样子，干脆半跪下来和坐在马桶上的黑宝贝平视。 

“师哥，我有话跟你说。昨天我……”

此时，张九龄的脸离他搭档那张俊脸的距离不足20厘米，远达不到他俩在台上抖包袱的距离，却能让他真切的瞧清他搭档那双瞳色清浅的眼睛，此刻带着一汪水儿似的真挚，还有他自己那张一脸懵逼加紧张的脸，就跟昨天晚上他暴风震惊加羞耻后既没推开也没说拒绝时的一样。然后…他俩就负20厘米了……

“我我我我没什么可跟你说的。” 不知道从哪儿窜出把力气，张九龄推开小山似的王九龙，按住仿佛装了小马达似的心跳狂跳的胸口，绕过他的搭档头也不回的往外冲。“昨天晚上我什么都记不得了，估计你也记不住什么事儿，我累了，今儿我先回了，有事儿咱们大后天到社里说吧再见。” 

一路冲到了门口踩上鞋甩上门就走，刚巧看见不远处电梯门关到一遍，几个健步冲过去扒开门进去，用抢红包的手速狂点关门健，充耳不闻远远传来的几声 “师哥，九龄！” ，然后僵着后背挂着汗珠，忽略掉满满一电梯亮着八卦或者狐疑之光的眼神。 

12：10 AM

“阿嚏啊！”   
抱着手臂，张九龄猛打了个喷嚏。跑出来的太急，也没想着给自己抓件外套，他就跟个流浪儿童似的穿着件半袖T恤破洞牛仔裤行走在北京秋天的街道上，如果这还不算惨，那他出门的时候时候手机也忘拿了，现在人基本没有花现金的习惯，他整个人 - 真，身无分文。 

想到这儿，他又打了个冷颤。觉得自个儿凄凉的跟那漫天飘的黄树叶一样，一阵风就能给吹走。

这叫什么事儿啊。都说了就当啥也没发生过，那他这仿佛落荒而逃的架势算什么？怪不得人家以为他要自杀呢？他到底是慌个什么劲儿？王九龙到底会说什么有那么重要吗？他到底是怕还是在期待？会拍拍他的搭档的胸口松口气，还是会觉得自己胸口被插刀？

想到这儿，他竟然生出几分惆怅，连冷都顾不上，脚步都慢了几分，身后却流出些暖暖的液体，激的他差点儿原地跳起来，喊了一声 “操！” 

忘了这茬了，他得赶紧回家才成。问题是他出来时候看了眼街牌…离他租的小公寓大概开车50分钟，步行…嗯，得走到死。一边在心里痛骂北京怎么这么大呢。一边盘算着要不要干脆回趟酒店去去衣服跟手机……不过他根本不记得住的是几号房，而且一想他临走时候他搭档那张有话要说的脸，他就怕的仿佛虎口下小鸡崽儿……算了，还是不敢深想，就那么地吧，有年头没听说有人是被冻死的了。 

耳边有出租车声滴滴响，热情的邀他这个流落街头小青年上车，张九龄的心思却不自觉的又往昨天晚上跑…王九龙没接那姑娘的卡…算他还有点良心，他俩走到今天这能开专场的境地容易吗？没火先上周一见算是什么？然后怎么的来着？他好像有那么点高兴，就没怎么拒绝递过来的酒杯，再之后…他又被塞进一辆出租车，迷迷瞪瞪的，再睁眼睛，他搭档努力练出来的胸肌腹肌白的发光，闪的他眼睛疼脑仁儿也跟着罢工，要不怎么就能连个‘不’字都说不出来呢？ 

“哎哎哎！”  
像赶苍蝇似的在脑袋上乱扑了几下，张九龄轰走脑海里那不想看见的画面，再一抬头发现他这一通乱走之后好像走到了那条怪出名的酒吧街…这个点儿人口荒的跟闹了灾似的，这条街里除了他就还有一个走路不怎么能摆直线的大哥，应该也是宿醉刚醒没多久，正直勾勾的看着他，越走跟他距离越近。 

真是喝水凉水都塞牙，这光景他还碰见粉丝了他是？ 

有心想躲，可惜大街上空空的，除了漫天乱飞的树叶啥也没有，他也不会忍术，只能硬摆出一个营业笑，想说签名行，拍照可必须得给拒了，就看他大哥走近了，眼睛里一点儿见到明星的激动劲儿都没有，反倒是……色眯眯的？

“兄弟，跟哥回家？” 

大哥伸出只手搭上他肩膀，张九龄身上像是有虫子爬过似的一激灵：“？？？？？？？？？”   
你跟你兄弟用这眼神叫人家回家？是回家打麻将还是干游戏，还是打算干你兄弟？这眼神他要是不懂岂不是白吃了这二十几年的白米饭。不过这是为什么啊？他女人缘倒是不算太差，可从来不知道他还能同性相吸，难道昨天晚上跟王九龙那一宿把他身上什么奇妙的开关捅开了，现在荷尔蒙都不同了？？？？等等，这是什么具象化的动词，妈妈，他脏了。

“大哥，您是误会什么了？”

张九龄尽量不太激进的动动肩膀抖开大哥的手，看大哥的眼睛超市扫码枪似的给他从头到尾扫了遍，重点瞧了瞧他脖子和领口，张九龄跟着大哥的视线往下一看，T恤边缘外明晃晃的烙着几个开始发紫的痕迹和牙印，脖子上有什么他看不见，不过不用猜应该也差不多。

操！

他下意识的抓住了领子，又马上过来这也太欲盖弥彰了。

“哈哈。” 干笑了一声，张九龄放开手。“这是…跟我家狗玩弄的。” 

“狗？” 大哥脸上闪过惊恐，又低头看了他脖子一眼。 

等等大哥，你想哪儿去了，快把你脑子里普通黄网都不能播的东西叉出去，龙阳已经很过分了，他不搞人兽。谢谢。

“是，哈哈哈，大型犬。” 没错，萨摩耶。“特粘人。” 

“哦，哦。”大哥尴尬发言。“那，那没事了，那什么，我着急回家先走了，有空上我家坐坐啊。”

“行行，好好，有空再聊我们。” 张九龄刚想偷偷出了口气，可惜这口气刚提到嗓子眼，大哥的声音又从后面传来。

“哎，不对，我咋瞅你这么眼熟呢？” 张九龄瞪大眼睛回头，看大哥眼冒精光的指着他，颤抖的手指开始有了点粉丝的模样。“哎，你是不是说相声的那个…那个……” 

“我不是，我不是，我就是一养狗的。” 张九龄说完返身拔腿就跑，也管不了欲盖弥不弥彰，此地有银三不三百两了。这要是大哥万一想不开给他咔嚓一张，他蹦进黄浦江也洗不清…因为根本就不是能洗清的东西。大哥原本心里想的是啥，那玩意就是啥，那玩意是昨天晚上王九龙抓着他手腕压着他咬上去的，连牙齿刻进皮肤里的感觉他现在都能丝毫不差的回忆起来。 

操！

瞬间他有薅自己头发蹲地上的冲动，可惜腿还没弯下来，一阵小凉风吹过，给他吹了个透心凉的同时，感觉臀腿缝之间格外黏糊糊凉嗖嗖，行了，别再提醒他了，他真想死了……

拍拍自己的肉肉脸，振作精神，心想按他这个速度什么时候才能走到家哟，就听见一声 “张九龄！” 响彻街道…完犊子了，那大哥这么契而不舍的吗？还真想起来他是谁了？  
然后又觉得这贱嗖嗖的声儿跟刚那大哥的不太像，胆子稍微大了点一回头…得，还不如是大哥呢……这么大个北京城，愣是能遇见熟人……瞧那从车窗里伸出来的脸，贼眉鼠眼的，不是张九南那厮是谁……

“哟，放假还怎么有精神，这么早就来找地方醉生梦死了啊？” 

“你管得着吗？” 不管三七二十一，张九龄先把领子往上抻了抻，能盖多少盖多少。 

“不愧是大师哥，这身板，数九寒天还耍单儿，身体真不错。” 不知道究竟猜出来多少，张九南半真不假的调侃，然后指指车后座。“去哪儿啊，用我捎你一段儿吗？” 

“不…” 适时的被风吹的一哆嗦，张九龄瞅了眼那仿佛一眼看不到头儿的北京街道。不上不是傻子吗？ 然后爬上车后座，“你知道我家在哪儿吗？” 

“不知道，您给指一下。”张九南启车，从透视镜里瞅了他一眼。“你怎么不坐前面啊，坐后面说话多不方便。” 

张九龄支支吾吾。“有点累了，躺后面我能歇会儿。” 不方便才好，您最好就当一个好司机，什么也别说，下车我给你五星好评还打大红包。然后扫了眼车里，问。“你带衣服什么的了吗？”

“别的衣服没带，就这包里有我两件大褂，昨天演出穿的。” 张九南单手扶着方向盘，另一手抓着副驾上的包扔到后面。 

张九龄下意识的去接包，就顾不上揪领子了，也不知道张九南从镜子里看见了多少。赶忙拉开包随便掏出件墨黑色的大褂套上，感觉大褂领子把脖子包住的时候才松了口气，往后座上靠的动作都葛优了不少，说。“谢谢你了，改天请你吃饭。” 

“这叫什么话，师兄弟吗。” 张九南盯着路面咧嘴一笑，然后又去看后视镜里的人。“说真的，你就穿这么点儿，跑这儿干什么来了？看你这样，是让炮友撵出来了？不至于吧？” 

“嗯。” 张九龄有点含糊的说。某种程度上这么说也没错，而且于他于王九龙来说都好。不过确切来说，是他自己主动跑出来的，而且炮友这词…怎么听起来这么闹耳朵呢。

“看不出来啊，您还有这爱好。怪不得最近轻减不少。原来咱俩穿的大褂不一个号吗？瞅你现在穿上，啧啧，跟谁虐待你似的。是累的是吗？” 张九南挤眉弄眼的朝镜子一笑，张九龄打了个哈哈，跟张九南说了下他家的位置，打算到家之前都装睡，虽然对这个路见不平给他捡上车的师弟不太厚道，他是真怕他这不稳定的情绪下顺口说出什么不该说的。 

而且昨天晚上没少喝又真的没少被折腾，也是累了。

谁知道一闭了眼睛，他搭档那张脸立刻又冲进脑海，刚洗过没有涂任何东西的头发垂在白净的额头上，让他的搭档看起来乖乖巧巧的样子，偏偏又说着各种让人面红耳赤的话，一只大手顺着他的小腹向胸口上滑，所到之处带来一片片的颤栗，另一只手握着他的膝盖内侧向上推，给他压成一个门户大开的样子…他都不知道原来他有那么柔韧吗？

“他妈的…”   
他想什么呢？忍不住小声骂了一句。张九龄疲惫的睁开眼睛，决定还是聊天吧。还没决定好怎么开口，张九南就先说话了。 

“睡不着啊？不睡也好，这会儿不堵，等会儿就到了，你现在睡着了，等会儿下车再着凉。” 

张九龄笑了一下，习惯性的揶揄。“哟，没看出来，你还挺体贴的。”

“那您看看。绝世好男人。必须体贴入微，观察力惊人。”张九南又瞅了后视镜一眼，看见他师哥正在揉他肿胀的眼底，一只手就把半张脸盖住了…本来那手也不大，眼角还挂着愁，愣是让一个肤色格外健康的大男人生出些我见犹怜的感觉。 

张九南抿了抿嘴，还是问出来。“师哥你是不遇上什么事儿了？”

张九龄：“嗯？” 

张九南可能觉得他是不好意思，所以一股脑的说出来。“虽然男的遇见这种事不太好张口，我能理解，不过你可千万别自己扛着，说出来万一我们能帮上忙呢，就算帮不上，也比自己憋着强，别再憋坏了。”

小眼睛里的眼波流转，看起来真的相当真挚。张九龄忽然感觉张九南是不是猜到什么了？既紧张又有点破罐子破摔的放松，甚至想问‘你说一个人，忽然意外跟他最好的朋友睡了怎么办？是那种特别好特别好的朋友，比什么男朋友女朋友都重要，想要一辈子一直站一起的那种。’  
又不知道怎么去形容这个人，说‘我一个朋友’吗？这跟直接告诉张九南他跟他搭档睡了有什么区别。

正惆怅呢，张九南那孙子又接“就算不跟我们说，跟九龙说也行，你俩不是最好了吗？他肯定能帮你，你要不好意思去报案，就让他陪你去。”

“报案？？报什么案？？”

张九南继续絮絮叨叨。“你真不用觉得臊，这种事发生也不是你的错，不过以后你再晚上出去真得小心点，之前你演出时候底下有大哥起哄我就觉得不对劲。我们这几个演出时候底下也有男的叫好，不过跟你的那几个‘粉丝’一点儿都不一样，你的那几个一瞅眼神就不对…哎早点儿提醒你就好了。”

张九龄心想我谢谢您咧孙贼。这比那大哥还过分，这是以为他让人性侵害了还是怎么的？有点尴尬的开口。“你是不想差了，我一个大老爷们，还能让人…不是，我就是喝多了，顺带…”他一狠心。“遇见的这个比较野。” 那真是太野了，简直原始森林大脚怪。 

“哦？这样啊……” 小小的三角眼里写满了大大的不相信。

张九龄忍住想翻白眼的冲动，强颜欢笑又打了几个哈哈互亏了几遭，充分展示了自己的没事儿你别瞎想。好在大中午的的确不太堵，扯来扯去的他家也到了。张九龄又好好谢了一通张九南才上楼，不管这孙子怎么脑回路跑偏，到底还算是拯救了他这个流浪儿童于水火之间。

脱了衣服进卫生间，终于有机会把自己洗干净，张九龄清理掉残留在身体里的东西时候顺便看了眼镜子，才知道他身上看起来有多触目惊心，也不知道这是攒了多少年的劲儿才能给他弄成这样，不知道的瞧见了还真的往性侵害上联系。

不过比性侵害还可怕的是…这根本就不是性侵害……

不过不管怎么说，一通热水澡下来他整个人的连身体再神经都像是刚出锅的（荞麦面）馒头似的热腾腾软乎乎起来，头发也顾不上吹的往床上一趴，王九龙掐着他腰的画面还是往脑子里撞，不过拽过枕头往头上一盖，折腾了一天一晚后的困倦还是暂时的抢到了山头。

睡吧…睡醒就像他说的那样，就当没发生过吧……

18:35 PM

张九龄再一睁眼，眼前漆黑一片，过了好一阵才适应过来。人都说下午睡觉不好，闭眼时天光亮，张眼时一片黑…容易给人一种被全世界抛弃的感觉。他之前对这种说法嗤之以鼻，今天却某种程度上感同身受，世界给他抛没抛弃他不知道，躺在床上缩成一团，睡醒一觉之后更感腰疼腿疼屁股疼，他倒是深深的感觉他被人始乱终弃……

呸呸呸，什么玩楞？再说穿上衣服就落跑的不是他自己吗？

按开手机看了眼时间，他还有点意外才刚刚下午6点多。秋天这天黑的太早了，让他以为已经快半夜了。

躺回去继续闭目养神，忽然觉得哪儿有些不对，手机！

他赶紧一激灵坐起来，拍开墙上的灯，床上放着的的确是他那最新款的苹果没有错，怎么回来的？总不会他自己梦游回去拿了手机吧？还是王九龙来过给他送回来的，那他现在人是在……

就像是心有灵犀灵犀似的，他身后的床铺动了动，一只大白爪子从他背后探出来，伴着一声刚醒略沙哑的“师哥…” 

“卧槽！”

张九龄叫了一声往后一退，差点没从床上掉下去，稳住自己之后马上就翻下床就想跑，结果被人提前一步翻身按住。

“你又要去哪儿？你知道我找你找的多辛苦吗？” 

王九龙双手抓着他的手腕，跪在床上膝盖压住他的两条大腿，强迫他双腿张开。张九龄洗完澡胡乱套了条内裤就睡了，现在这是什么糟糕的姿势。SM吗？而且：

“疼疼疼疼”张九龄嗷的一声，“你多少斤你不知道吗？”

王九龙这才抬起腿，容他像是被非礼的小姑娘似的并起双腿，但是手还抓着他的手腕，有点警惕的盯着他，然后不知道又怎么的红着脸别开头。过了有一阵才说。“你一天没吃东西了，先吃饭。”

18:45 PM

没说不觉得，提了饭字儿张九龄才觉得他五脏庙已经空的和尚住持一起疯嚎狂敲求粮钟。粥和虾饺应该是王九龙早就带来的，这会儿已经有点凉了，他要吃，王九龙却没让，非得给他热一下才让行。 

他租的这小loft自带一个巴掌大的开放式小厨房，做大菜是不行了，稍微做点需要煎炒的都得满屋子油烟，烟雾警报器响的嗷嗷的。不过蒸蒸煮煮热个饭菜什么的倒是没问题。张九龄套了条睡裤和T恤，坐在平时还兼当电脑桌用的餐桌旁边，看王九龙高高白白的在炉灶前有点手忙脚乱倒也有序进行的背影，一时间甚至觉得有点恍惚…他比他这搭档大2岁，早进德云社几年，总觉得被叫一声 ‘师哥’ 就是责任，平时不管是演出还是生活总是他照顾他这个师弟的多一点，他还真是第一次见王九龙忙上忙下的照顾他…而且，这一副照顾生病女友的架势，王九龙这白脑袋里到底在想什么？

就这么恍惚间，他又想起来昨天晚上王九龙悬在他上方的脸，嘴唇开开合合的，似乎说过 “我们俩试试。” 

试试什么？ 

正想着呢，王九龙水上倒影似的脸被一只摆到他前面的白瓷碗撞开散成一道道波纹。“师哥，吃饭吧。”   
张九龄眨眨眼睛，听见他师弟说，眼前的小米粥冒着热气，香气勾得他胃里空旷的感觉愈加难挨。哎，想那么多有什么用，先吃饱再说。 当下抓起勺子，听他师弟像是哄小孩似的说。 

“还有点热，你慢点。” 

“唔。” 那边说着张九龄还真被烫了一下，这下学乖了，吹了会儿下一勺子才送进嘴，含含糊糊的说。“弄这么热干吗啊？还小米粥，怎么不再煮两个鸡蛋呢？那就真跟坐月子似的了。”

“你想吃鸡蛋啊？我给你煮去。”不知道他这搭档是真没听懂还是就是为了消遣他，还真的放下自己的碗要去煮鸡蛋了。

张九龄感觉拉住他，“别别别，我就瞎说，再说我家也没有鸡蛋啊。” 

他家的餐桌不大，他一伸手就把王九龙对手腕抓住了，距离上一次负距离接触还不到24小时，又一次肉贴肉，虽然就是手肘一下的位置，还是让他觉得有那么丁点不自然，赶忙又松了，埋脸到粥碗里，满脑子思绪乱飞，倒也什么细的都想不出来，认认真真的吃完了大半碗，对面才又说话，并且把还散着温度的碟子推给他。“师哥，虾饺。” 

“嗯，你吃你吃。” 

张九龄头都没抬，伸手又把碟子习惯性的推回去，没想对方放在碟子上的手还没有收走，两人的指头又碰到了，他赶紧又缩回手指，这次却没成功，被人抓了手腕，力道强的不容挣脱。

张九龄惊的浑身一颤，不知道怎么的，连抬头的勇气都没有，只低着头又瞥了王九龙一眼就转开视线，试着往回又缩了缩手，说。“干什么啊你这是，吃饭别闹。” 

王九龙没有要放开的意思，仍抓着他的手腕，跟他说。“师哥，你先看看我。我有话想跟你说。”

两人体型力量都有差距，特别是他这搭档玩命儿减肥健身之后，他一身软肉肉对王九龙的腱子，张九龄不想做这无用的尝试，又本能的不能展开接下来的对话。不过缩头当鸵鸟不是一个成年人该干的事，该来的总该要来。是彻底说明白就当没发生过，还是接受不了暂时拆伙，总得是要面对的不是。

“行，你想说什么赶快说。”   
张九龄总算抬起头看了王九龙一眼，视线在他脸上扫过的瞬间，好不容易攒出的勇气又散了个干干净净，满脑子的小张九龄都在思维指挥中心抱头乱窜，nononono我们做不到。   
他只能又别过头，舀了口粥送到嘴里，那边王九龙的手却握抓为抓，五指插到他五指间，变成那么一个十指相扣的样子锁住他。 

他含着口粥转过头，紧张的看他搭档，用眼神示意“你干么这是？”

“师哥。” 王九龙眼神定定的瞅着他，眸子里的光辉细碎但闪耀，像是糅粹里漫天的星光，甚至都给了他一种全世界只有他一个人的错觉，开口道。“我想当你男朋友。” 

“噗…！”张九龄没忍住，一口粥喷出去半口，剩下半口囫囵咽下，差点没给自己噎着，说。“说什么玩意呢，不行。你喝多到现在还没醒酒呢啊？” 

“为什么不行？” 王九龙用没抓住他师哥的手摸掉了脸上的几个米粒，另一只手一点劲儿都没松把想逃跑都张九龄给固定住。

“怎么能行？”张九龄右手抓着自己左手腕想把自己挣脱开，可惜他师弟那大白爪子就跟个白钢的铁钩子一样纹丝不动。 

“因为我是你师弟你是我师哥？还是因为你是男的我也是男的？还是因为我是王九龙你是张九龄？”

王九龙说前两个问题的时候，张九龄想说“都是。” 问最后一个问题的时候他愣了一下，连挣扎都弱了几分，说。“不是。” 

王九龙咄咄逼人。“那是因为什么？你不喜欢我？昨天晚上你可不是这么说的。”

“胡说什么呢？两个男的说喜欢不喜欢的你臊不臊啊？” 他越扯，王九龙抓的就越紧，一时间他觉得他的手指头都要被卡断了，不知道怎么的忽然就有点怒了，朝王九龙喊了句。“王昊楠你松开我！”   
然后使出全身力气，好歹他也是一个一米八的大男人，到底是把手抽了出来。 甩了甩几乎都快没有知觉的左手，说。 “不都说了，就这样吧，对你我都好。我们俩刚算见着点要火的苗头，别让这档子意外给搅和了。以后路还长着呢。” 

王九龙没说话，只是绕过桌子朝他师哥又走了两步，张九龄一开始没反应过来，等他意识到的时候两只手都被抓了，王九龙用体重逼着他转身后腰靠在桌沿上。“你…” 要干什么？  
也没等到问出来，嘴就已经被另外一张堵住了，柔软的嘴唇碾上来的动作却是霸道，不等他拒绝却是连舌头都伸进来了，他当然可以张嘴咬下去，问题那是王九龙啊，再过个几百上千年他也不见的能舍得，只能由着这小崽子用一个吻攻城略地…就跟昨天晚上一样，舌尖勾着他的要他回应，像是两条交媾中的蛇，湿乎乎的交缠着淫靡，不一会儿就吻出让人羞愧的水泽声。 

说男人是下半身动物真的是没有错，一个吻就让他丢盔弃甲，连挣扎都忘了，气喘吁吁的被放开的时候才发现王九龙早就没再抓着他，而是一只手撑着桌沿，一只手伸进他的T恤里，覆在他的胸口上，拇指压了压他早就起了反应的乳头。 

“不喜欢？嗯？” 

“起开！” 张九龄松开抓着他胸口衣料的两只手，推开。心想真是他妈的，旦角儿扮多了，不自觉就套了女主角人设，这叫什么羞耻的姿势。   
想躲开却被死死困住，更糟糕的是这种下半身紧贴的造型，让他能真切的感受到王九龙滚烫挺硬的下半身，跟个棒槌一样的戳在他小腹上。还有更糟糕Plus：他自己的也硬了，向上翘着抵着王九龙的，仿佛要用棍子打架。 

“我起开？然后你打算怎么办？” 王九龙大概是没有饶过他的意思，手一探就把小九龄抓了，大手握的游刃有余，轻轻捏了一下，拇指指腹扫过铃口的敏感的小洞，中指还有意无意的戳了戳他的根部。 

张九龄紧跟着哆嗦了一下，男人这种生物真他妈是…算了，像谁不是似的，伸手也把小王九龙握了，说。“你松开。” 

可惜王九龙不怕反笑。“想通了？” 

“想通什么了我想通了，你先放开我，我再…” 放开你。话没说完，王九龙手上更用力的又揉了一下，他差点忍不住一声呻吟，才意识到这是多么糟糕的一个姿势，仿佛是两情相悦助兴的前戏…专属于两个男人的前戏。 

“王九龙，我们是兄弟，也是师兄弟，认识这么多年了，一直都好好的。我是想跟你说一辈子相声呢，这种错误犯一次就够了，再来我们可就真回不去了，我们两个学艺这么多年也不容易，好不容易见点儿曙光可不能…”

张九龄又开始要絮叨，王九龙向前倾过来，又在他唇上印了一个吻，然后问。“说完了吗？” 然后不等他回答就又吻上去，并且抱起他师哥放到桌子上，双手伸进T恤，在柔韧滑腻的皮肤上好一阵游走，才放开他…又跟昨天一样。 

张九龄被吻的呼吸不稳，满脑子的拒绝，不行，不能犯错，我们是师兄弟，还有我累了，昨天刚做完，到了嘴边就变成一句。“你要在这儿？” 

王九龙扯掉自己的T恤，羽毛形状的项链坠在肌肉结实的胸口摆了几下才停下，他压抑着的声音隔着胸腔闷闷的传出来。“等不到上楼。” 

然后桌子上没怎么动的食物都被扫到地上去了，张九龄被按到桌子上的时候还在想，疯了疯了，他被上过一次之后脑袋被弄坏了吗这是，怎么不逃不避还满心期待起来…他最怕的最糟糕的状况还是发生了，以后他跟王九龙到底得怎么相处啊…睡裤连内裤一起被扯了一下，可怜巴巴的丢到地上，跟洒在地上的剩粥和碎碗一起。  
张九龄斜瞟了地上一眼，忍不住皱眉说。“我不收拾。” 

“用不着你。” 王九龙说着，随手拿了他摆在一边的乳液挤在手上，戳了两个指头进他后面。虽然昨天晚上借着酒劲他刚被开发过，也有些抵不住那193大个子那比例同样惊人的手指头，刚戳进去就弓起了后背，抬腿去踢王九龙。 

“你轻一点！” 

却像是送礼似的正好抓了膝盖抬高压在肩上，另一只手上的动作一点没停，循着记忆找他师哥身体里的小按钮，没多久就顺利摸到，使了点力气一按，满意的感觉张九龄细微的抖了抖，低低的骂出句脏话。 

王九龙勾出一抹坏笑，压低身子嘴唇贴在他师哥的乳头上方出气，边说边用嘴唇磨蹭鲜嫩的凸起，“怎么样？我早就听说这儿跟前面不一样，试过后面的都说好，以后前面都满足不了。” 

王九龙的手指头操的凶猛，每一下精准灵活的抵着前列腺，快感一波一波的涌上来，张九龄被他的手指头操的呼吸都打颤，乳头上也被有一下没一下的撩拨的心痒，偏偏还是想嘴硬的杠两句。“怎么，要不我们换换，我让你试试。” 

“别了，您在台上都这么累了，还是让我专心伺候您就行了。” 

王九龙笑了笑，又加进去一根指头，三根手指头并奇比起一般人的家伙可能还要粗上一些，报复似的在张九龄身体里转了一圈，粗糙的男人直接刮蹭着柔软的内壁，同时张口用牙尖咬了咬他师哥的乳头，上下双重的刺激让张九龄终于仰着脖子叫出声，身前的家伙也跟着抖了抖，差一点被王九龙光用手指头就操射出来。 

可惜这之后，王九龙却把手指头撤出去了，张九龄觉得自己应该是高兴的，这孙子终于理智恢复了吗？实际上他却只感觉一阵空虚，抬起带着雾气的眼睛，有点疑问的看了王九龙一眼，在瞄见他师弟从裤子里解放出的大家伙时瞪大了眼睛。头天晚上他喝的醉醺醺的没怎么仔细看，他家客厅这明亮的白炽灯下他可逃无可逃，满脑子就四个字“猛虎出闸”，紧跟着三个带叹号的字。“没可能！”

要不说怎么说是多年好搭档呢，王九龙马上就从眼神里读出“想跑。”欺身上前，伸手给他按住。“这节骨眼上你想跑？” 

张九龄假意嚎哭，“你饶了我吧，进不去的。你想让我下半辈子坐轮椅吗？你可太没有良心了王九龙。”

王九龙差点被他业务精良的师哥逗笑了，张开大手按在手感绝佳的小腹上不让他跑，说。“昨天进了那么多回不都没事吗？而且一回生二回熟，你怕什么？” 

“我不管，反正我今天看见了，我不想死，不想承受心灵上的伤害，而且你为什么又不带套，你不嫌脏，我还怕等完事儿又像要失禁了似的呢。” 

王九龙心想那还不是因为醒了你就跑，让他满城好找，连个进超市的时间和心思都没有，耳听着他师哥又开始破坏气氛的絮叨，干脆抓起他师哥的T恤边缘掀起来送到他师哥嘴边。 

“嗯？” 张九龄下意识的张嘴，东西进口才发现是自己的T恤布料，想吐出去却被王九龙的两根手指头堵住了，听他师弟霸气开口。 

“自己叼着。”

然后不等他反驳，撸了自己又白又长凸贲着青筋血管的大家伙两下，抵住入口二话不说就埋了进去。 

张九龄这下也顾不得嘴为什么要被堵住，只能仰头咬住T恤，两个暴露在空气的乳头硬的发亮，又痛又爽的不能自己，并不知道自己满脸艳色，偷偷用挂着水汽的眼角看了他师弟一眼。本意是求饶，不想反倒激起了某人的进攻欲。 掰开他的大腿，抓住他的膝盖，缓缓抽出，再深深的顶进去。听他师哥受困的小动物似的发出几声呜咽。

等那呜咽慢慢的从可怜巴巴变成沁了蜜糖似的甜腻妖娆，就改成握住他师哥的小腰猛攻深撞，没一下都撞的他师哥跟着弓起腰背，腿腹绷紧。

“大楠，大楠。”没多一会儿，张九龄就松开咬着衣角的嘴，随着他师弟挺动的动作，摆着腰腹，受不了的求饶，“你，你轻一点。” 

王九龙松了左右摸上他师哥颤抖的腹部，慢慢的滑下，握住他硬的发疼的勃起。“不舒服？可你这不也挺享受的吗？” 

“太…太大了。”张九龄的话被撞的七零八碎的，“受，受不了。”

“受不了还这么硬，你喜欢这样吧？” 

王九龙的手在他师哥的勃起上拧了一把，像是欣赏美景似的看他师哥满脸潮红的咬牙啊啊啊叫出声，低头在他师哥喉结上咬出一个牙印。

“你是狗啊，你？怪不得你跟你女朋友都过不长，你，你这人在床上怎么这么混蛋啊？” 

王九龙又想笑，操他师哥的力气却一点没松，后背的肌肉随着耸动的动作拢出漂亮的线条又放松。“主要我爱她们没有爱你这么‘深’”为了强调，王九龙配合那个字肌肉隆起更猛的动了一下，那一下干的张九龄差点爽到翻白眼。“而且我们也不是在床上，是桌子。” 

张九龄的这张小餐桌就是个简易的宜家货，有王九龙抱着他固定的时候也就是勉强承受着一个成年男人的重量，自打王九龙分出只手调戏他师哥之后就开始吱吱嘎嘎的抗议罢工，随着王九龙深操的这两下，像是提醒这两个…主要是一个没节制的人似的，被顶的往前硬挪出去一段距离，桌腿在地板上划出声刺耳的响动。

“你还知道，这是桌子。” 

“行吧。”   
王九龙也是怕这单薄的小桌子跟他单薄的师哥一样被搞坏了，总算良心发现的给他师哥从桌子上抱了起来。张九龄刚想松口气，就发现他师弟根本没从他身体里出来，只是抱小树袋熊似的让他挂到自己身上，开始朝二楼他的卧室走。 

“你想干么啊？！” 

张九龄双腿缠在他师弟的腰上，手臂也搂到他脖子去，不是他已经没了作为一个成年大男人的羞耻心，是loft这种楼房的楼梯都是装修公司自己打的，又窄又陡，他自己往上走都要小心，何况他师弟是抱着他这个一百多斤的人，还是用这么个抱着操的姿势。 

王九龙抱着他的小黑宝贝，一步步往楼梯上走。“你放松点，给我命根子夹断了，你下半辈子怎么办？” 

张九龄整个人扒在他师弟身上，又羞耻又感觉到一种别样的快感，习惯性回嘴，“你这破孩子到底是吃错什么药了，你那玩意断了跟我有什么关系？”

然后就感觉屁股上被人拍了一巴掌，后穴本能收缩，夹的两个人都身形不稳。张九龄紧忙更紧的搂住。

“你你你，小心点儿，这上掉下去可不是闹着玩的。摔断条腿什么的就算了，救护车来了看我们俩这造型算什么玩意儿？”

“你知道就别乱说话了。” 王九龙说着，惩罚似的使劲捏了他师哥的屁股一下，发现手感真的不错，又使劲揉了两把。

“你干什么？你这人怎么耍流氓呢？” 他师哥伸手按住他的手。

“噗。” 这造型下还能一本正经的说别人耍流氓，估计也就只有相声演员。不过王九龙管不了那么多，上楼梯这么会儿就憋的他整个人快炸了，把他师哥往矮床上一扔，摆成屁股朝上的姿势，湿漉漉的阳物刚离开他师哥的小洞穴没两秒，就又撞了进去。

“唔！”张九龄浑身像是过电了一样，哆哆嗦嗦的说。“你，你轻点儿啊。” 

张九龄在楼下的时候就近了，上了楼换了个插的更深的姿势，没几下就尖叫了一声射了。 射着的时候王九龙也没饶了他，仍旧握着他的屁股猛攻，硬是让他的射精都爽的断断续续的。

“等，等一下。”   
高潮之后的身体格外敏感，张九龄感觉自己就像是一个刚烤熟被剥了皮的小番薯，哪哪儿都是软的并且一碰就疼，可惜他那个王八蛋师弟非但没停，还抓着他的手臂把他拉起来让他跪在床垫上，另一只手按住他的小腹，跪在他的身后猛操他。

“人都说女人口是心非，你也不遑多让啊。”王九龙摸着他师哥平坦却柔软的小腹，然后抓着他师哥的右手，手叠着手握住他师哥很快就再次勃起的阴茎。“你看你这么快就兴奋了，感觉不好？” 

这时候张九龄长着腿跪在床上，自己握着阴茎，一边胸部被他师弟捏在手里，后穴里的凸起被他师弟的大家伙持续不断的撞着，早就爽的话都说不出来，只能眼角带泪，咿咿呀呀的叫着被撞成欲海扁舟。  
脑子里迷迷糊糊的想，这的确跟前面太不一样了，男人前面的高潮最多也就几秒钟，用后面简直就是不间断的持续快乐，而且两次高潮可以如此的近，只是没多一会儿，就又射到了床单上。 

这下彻底精疲力竭，整个人软下来被他师弟擎住，随着他师弟似乎不知疲倦的动作微微发抖。“孙贼…你这是嗑了药搞我是吗？”

王九龙从耳边亲了亲他师哥湿润的眼角，有点恋恋不舍的说了句。“谢谢夸奖，不过我也快了。”   
然后又向上顶了几下，整个交代在他师哥身体里，一滴不剩。之后才搂着他师哥倒在床垫上，也顾不得床单被他们两个搞脏成什么样子，肉贴肉的侧躺在一起，像是一大一小颜色一深一浅两个勺子。 

过了半晌，大勺子顺了顺气，搂过小勺子往怀里拖。小勺子没从，撑起力竭到发抖的手臂坐起来呼了大勺子一巴掌。   
“王八蛋，我一直拿你当兄弟，你是真的想睡我？” 

大勺子搂着小勺子的腰委屈。“这不都睡两宿了吗？而且昨天我不就都跟你表过白了吗？你不也没说不同意啊？”

表白？什么时候的事儿？张九龄觉得自己仿佛失忆了般想不起来这码子事。“昨天？什么时候？”

“就是我说我想干你，你不也没说不行吗？” 

“这他妈算吗？” 张九龄气的龇出他有点不齐的小白牙，而且他根本不是同意啊，只是嘴也被堵住了说不了话啊。 

王九龙讨好似的两只大爪子包住他师哥的手，“那要不我现在重来，师哥我喜欢你，我想睡你，你跟我在一起好不好。”

“不好。” 张九龄想抽开手，又没成功，有点不解气的说。“我们两男的怎么能行？我又不是…gay。”

王九龙捧哏似的用高了八度的语调说。“哎？这就是你不对了，你怎么能其实同性恋群体呢？”

张九龄气节。“胡说八道！谁歧视了！我就说我不喜欢男的。” 

“是吗？那我看你昨天今天都挺开心的啊。你就说爽不爽吧？” 王九龙抓着他师哥的小手笑。

张九龄一时语塞。爽是真的爽，没结束他都没发现自己流了满眼睛生理液体，口涎都差点没淌下来。问题他怎么说出口。

“不…”

“下舞台说谎话可不好，容易被祖师爷责罚我告诉你。”王九龙一脸坏笑，都说黑皮显牙白，王九龙在那一身萨摩耶似的白皮加持下牙竟然也白的跟牙膏广告似的，让张九龄怎么看怎么觉得碍眼，只能说。 

“那是我喝多了。” 

王九龙不买账。“别扯那些没用的，都是男人我能不懂？酒就能帮你解放天性，还能帮你重塑人格？而且，刚才你喝了吗？”

张九龄 “……”   
他就是因为懂才觉得可怕。因为明白才避而不谈。 

张九龄：“我俩是搭档，都说夫妻情侣不能在一个单位工作，怕腻歪了。我们两个这儿何止一个单位，就差没绑一起了，白天同台，下了班还在一起，你不怕觉得烦吗？” 

王九龙搂着他师哥脖子往被窝里带，“不冷吗？盖上，来。感情不好才怕烦，放心，你这块儿牛奶巧克力我吃不够。” 

张九龄脸一红。“死切。” 

王九龙继续说，“这你要向我们同在东北的另外一群艺术家同行学习，人家差不多都是夫妻店，白天同台，晚上同床，你看人家有什么问题吗？” 

“你说二人转？” 张九龄躺到枕头上，哭笑不得。“什么对比？你见过两个男的唱二人转的吗？” 

王九龙给他师哥拽被子，“也有啊。赵本山范伟。”

张九龄又去拍他。“那是小品！那哪儿是二人转啊？”

王九龙顺便抓了他的手握住拽进被窝，“那也有，我小时候在我老家剧场见过的。”

张九龄：“那也没有两个男的唱二人转对夫妻档啊。” 

王九龙朝他师哥那边的枕头又靠了靠，“两男的不更好，晚上在床上的时候连套都省了……” 

“哎！！” 张九龄职业病犯了似的去堵他搭档的嘴，实在是没事就往城市的边缘开，他这小薄脸皮儿受不了，又没穿大褂没袖子给他挡脸用。 

“嘿嘿。” 王九龙躲开他师哥的小黑手，白白的，笑的果然像是年画上的娃娃。伸手给他师哥搂的更近。 

“你嘿嘿什么？”张九龄用尽满脑子的理智想抗拒，可惜脑袋里的小人们不知道怎么的都一个个都海滩度假似的趴的悠闲。身体又本能的想往有热源的地方靠。 

王九龙亲了亲他师哥柔亮的头发，“别否定了，我的师哥。你就是喜欢我。”

张九龄小猪似的拱了拱，“闭嘴！这时候别叫我师哥。”

王九龙笑，“那睡吧，小黑宝宝。”

“腻歪不腻歪啊你，”这称呼给张九龄腻的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，又觉得好笑。“真亏你叫的出来。再说这才几点啊就睡，猪啊。”

“是哦，才不到9点。要不…”王九龙去掀开被子。“再来一回？” 

“死切吧你！24小时不到做几回了你？” 

“人家年轻嘛～” 

……

龙龄24小时.完  
2019.11.14 

脑子里有后续，不知道能不能敲出来。   
我真是一年比一年磨叽，本来想搞个PWP，可好，又是沥沥拉拉没用的字敲一万四千多，跟前列腺炎似的。  
总之谢谢各位的赞啦～～～

第一次搞相声，我还挺忐忑的。毕竟又一年多没敲东西啦。

不过还好，速度还在。哈哈哈哈哈  
总之，hello everybody，你大娘来啦～～～～可能会叨扰个一阵子～～～～ 希望各位宝贝喜欢～～～～～～


	2. 不隔音

“就这儿啊？” 王九龙往下撩行李的功夫，顺便扫了眼这屋子…也就20平米不到，后门前窗，左沙发右床，床对面有个老式电视柜，柜上一个仿佛上世纪末穿越过来的大盒子电视，感觉一扭开里面都得是黑白色儿的画面。“海景大别墅，一晚上一千八？” 

“网上评论说挺好的啊…” 张九龄把背包扔到沙发上，答的有些心虚。谁料到来了才知道，别墅的确是别墅，就是老十几年的旧房子，看那贴着金色大福字的门就让他心里一咯噔，按房主给的门锁密码一进来就更感完蛋…这破房子住的还不止他们俩，隔壁那屋明显也是住了人的…这房主虚假宣传啊，民宿广告上可没说明这房子是按间儿出租的。 

“倒也还成，挺亲切的。”王九龙坐到床上开始脱鞋，瞄了一圈也没发现有提供拖鞋的样子。心里想说他师哥兼小宝贝 ‘你说你省那点儿钱干吗？直接住酒店多好。小农思想害惨人。’ 话到嘴边就变成了，也挺好。“挺晚了，早点睡，明天再研究这几天怎么玩。”

他俩是出来度假的，本来计划的好好的，可惜偏巧赶上台风，飞机晚点晚点又推迟，进民宿房间一抬手看表都快下半夜了。他师哥坐出租车上就眼皮打架，小脑袋往他肩膀上撞，他本来的确是有些可能要挨两记小拳拳的邪恶想法，看看时间，心里叹口气。 

明天再说吧。 

“好。我先去洗澡。” 张九龄应着，打了个呵欠进了卫生间，极速度的洗好换了衣服钻进被窝，心说至少这床是真大，说。“我先睡了啊。” 

王九龙亲了下师哥额头上的留海儿，看他师哥小奶猫似的蹭了蹭棉被，说。“好，我轻点儿动静，尽量不吵你。” 

“没事。”张九龄咕哝，“我睡的死。” 

王九龙就没再说话，就进了浴室洗澡，出来时候都做好了他师哥早就睡成一团的准备，结果裹着浴巾出来，却对上两只瞪的晶亮，细瞧起来还有些窘迫的眼睛。 

“你怎么还没睡呢？” 王九龙刚问完，就听见隔壁传来一声。

“使劲啊~呀~”

这半夜的在民宿，不是矿场拉煤也不是午后健身房，使的什么劲？而且这声音甜腻腻的压着嗓子放荡，王九龙都不用多使两个脑细胞猜，单凭这一入耳朵就让他后背起汗毛的一声就知道隔壁在进行什么夜间活动。 

紧接着就听见：“你就逞能吧，等会儿别哭。” 一个特别爷们的声音说，似乎还伴随着什么律动性极强的动作。因为紧接着甜腻腻的声音就 “啊”的一声叫出来，似乎是在抱怨被弄疼了一点儿，听起来却是又满足又快乐。 

王九龙有点尴尬的走到床边坐下，从箱子里翻出睡裤穿上，听隔壁的呻吟跟粗喘，“两男的啊。” 也没什么问题，他俩不也是吗。

张九龄把被子又拉高了一点儿，到眼睛下面，应了声。“恩。” 看王九龙裸着上半身就掀开被子，躺到他旁边，稍微转头，似乎在听声音是从哪个方向传来的。

隔壁适时的响起。“就这样，干我那儿，啊~”

王九龙回头看了眼床头靠着的那面墙，确认了声音就在他脑袋后面…听起来就跟在耳朵边儿没什么区别。这叫什么狗隔音啊。塑料袋塞的墙缝也不至于这么通透吧？说了声。“挺激烈呀。” 

张九龄实在没什么聊天的心情，翻身背对着他师弟。“别听墙根了，赶紧睡吧。” 

可惜隔壁不放过他，那爷们声粗声粗气的问。“怎么样？伺候的还行吗？” 

甜声呻吟。“还，成吧，唔，就不能，再深点儿吗？” 最后几个字儿听的不太真，似乎是被人拽了过去堵住了说话的地方，又能听见床铺震动的动静，那小甜声似乎是被人换了个姿势，趴跪在床上还是怎么的，“呀”的一声叫出来，说。“好棒啊，好深。” 紧接着是连啪啪声都听的清了。

王九龙想叹气说这还睡什么啊，就看他大师哥又翻身回来，从被窝钻出来就朝他扑过来，他心想 ‘哟，难得还主动了一回’ 就发现他大师哥心无杂念，扑过来不是为了别的，仅仅是伸出两只小黑手把他耳朵捂住了。 

“噗” 王九龙笑出声，看他师哥一脸窘迫还有些小恼火的脸。“你不想让我听别人叫啊？” 

他师哥一脸认真…要不是脸颊还泛红的话。“去！我这是怕你偷听多了，耳朵长茧子流脓。”

“那你也不能听。” 王九龙抬手把他师哥的耳朵也捂住了，两人用一个面对面捂着对方脑袋的姿势对坐着，看他师哥的睡衣领子没扣好，衣襟大敞，露出一片看起来嫩嫩滑滑的皮肤和锁骨。

隔壁的动静隔着他师哥的小手又闷闷的传来，“唔！太深了，搞死我了，你慢点儿。啊。”

王九龙看着他师哥的脸色儿又明显深了一个度，要不是原本就颜色不淡，要不然现在肯定红成一苹果。

“九龄儿，”王九龙捧着张九龄的脸，他个儿大手也大，两只手一起把他师哥的脑袋差不多都包了去，动了动两只手的拇指，指腹顺着张九龄的脸颊滑到下颚，扫过喉结，在那里磨蹭了一下，感觉他师哥的喉结明显的滚动了一下，继续说。“看样子隔壁一时半下也不能消停。我们俩闲着也是闲着。”

然后就压低脸去亲他师哥，结果却被躲开了。

张九龄别过脸，连手都收回去…就隔壁这动静，别说手了，戴个防爆头盔都不见得顶用…有点愤的说。“不行，多尴尬，弄出什么动静隔壁听见怎么办？”

话还还没说完，两只手腕就被捉了，他师弟看着他一脸笑。“他们都不怕听，我们怕什么啊？来，看谁叫的响。”

张九龄握着拳头往回挣，“倒是哪次都不用你叫了，而且你不要脸我还要呢！”

可惜他师弟做别的不好说，床上一向是实干派，完全没给他说话的机会，从他的角度只能看见他师弟宽阔结实的肩膀扑上来挡住了视线，接下来嘴也被封住。  
两只大爪子往他衣服里摸，熟门熟路，一手握腰一手摸胸口，大拇按压乳头。

张九龄一开始还想挣，大半夜不睡觉干这个总觉得有点儿过分，可惜拼劲儿这事儿他就没赢过，而且听人这么激烈的战场直播多少他也起了点反应，被王九龙一通撩拨之后就更是一根金枪朝天立，没多久开始搂着王九龙的脖子缠着他亲吻。

半晌，这吻结束时两人气息都不太稳。张九龄自己拽掉了上身的衣服，又抬起屁股让他师弟帮他扯掉了裤子内裤，问“安全套带了吗？”

看他师弟跟个叮当猫似的抓出一瓶润滑剂，挤了一堆到手上，扔了瓶子到一边，拍了拍张九龄的屁股示意他张开腿。说“不急”

两人在一起有一阵了，床单滚废了没有五床也有三张，不过像个女人一样敞开腿这事儿还是张九龄难以克服的心理难关，毕竟那次不怎么意外的意外之前他都想过会跟男人有什么超友情的瓜葛。

他师弟懂他，低头亲了亲他的嘴角，哄小孩似的低声说“好师哥，乖乖给我干。”

“滚犊子，就这时候能想起来我是你师哥，”任他的大个师弟欺身上前，挤开他的膝盖，一手抓着他的大腿拉开，沾着润滑剂的手指插进股间。

润滑剂是王九龙买的，不知道是什么牌子功用，张九龄只觉得手指插进来的时候格外的顺利并且有一丝凉，忍不住咬了下口腔里的软肉，怕自己一开始就叫出声。  
不过在手指头戳到某个熟悉的地方的时候还是忍不住漏出来一点儿，刚想说孙贼你轻一点儿，就看王九龙低头把他硬着的地方含进嘴里。

“哎你干么这是？”

他赶紧去推他不知道要唱哪出的师弟的肩膀，不想却没推动，王九龙自己抬起头来，笑完了被唾液润的光泽红亮的嘴唇。

“你甭管，你就好好享受就行了。”

之后二话不说就又给他含了进去，插在身后的手指也进的更快，全力干着他的敏感点。  
一上来就前后两面夹击，没几下，张九龄就开始被干的浑身颤抖，腿也弓了起来，去薅他师弟的头发。

“等一下，别，别弄了。要出来了。”

他师弟任他薅任他拽也无动于衷，反倒是加了根手指去干他的屁股，直干的张九龄没忍住叫出声，整个人像只虾子似的弓起被，双手交叠着捂着嘴，才能压住盖住更多让人羞耻的声音。

“我快了快了，快摸摸我前面。”  
隔壁倒是继续淫声浪叫。  
张九龄听了更不敢出声，你一声我一声，这叫什么二重唱。

可惜王九龙不打算放过他，一手抓住他捂着嘴上的只手，张九龄被弄的全身发软，一只手的力气也抵不过，任王九龙捉着他的手拉到胸口上，暂时放过他的兄弟，说 “想叫就叫啊，别忍着。”然后又拖着他的手蹭了蹭张九龄早就开始耸立的乳尖。 “你自己摸摸。” 

自己的小兄弟总算被放过，张九龄总算是找回些力气，急促的喘着气说。“你今天是吃错什么药了你是？” 

王九龙用脸颊蹭了小张九龄一下，笑的软糯轻甜，再戴朵花就得跟员外老婆似的，“想听师哥叫，师哥叫的比他好听” 手上的动作却依旧又狠又猛，三个指头并齐戳着张九龄， 看他师哥难耐的咬着嘴唇。

张九龄也看出来了他师弟安的是什么心，心说他这是什么恶趣味，可惜身下自己的小兄弟又被只大白爪子握住，身前身后都被他搭档照顾着，整个身子就跟被两个电门齐按似的，没多一会儿就腿根一紧，射了。 

高潮之后喘着粗气，脑袋短暂的晕乎乎，还在想隔壁…从专业的角度来说，那哥们的嗓子真的不错…如果不是在这种场合，用来场戏的话，也应该是个不错的角儿。张九龄自己那嗓子他自己清楚，得亏说相声说学逗唱，唱排最后，要不然从这行他一口食儿恐怕都刨不着。 跟人家那嗓子PK，亏王九龙也敢说。 

“这种时候你想什么呢？” 

“嗯？”   
再一回神，正看见他师弟拿了个安全套，伞尖朝上，对准自己的大家伙，熟练的一套到底。王九龙全身色素都很浅，那东西长到也好看，白白的带着些血管的纹路，像是件精雕细琢的玉器，只是尺寸每次看见都让张九龄觉得很难克服，费他身子，也费钱，连安全套都得去网上邮购进口的。

不过看见他搭档跪坐在床上，手里握着那根又粗又长让他能爽哭出来的玩意儿，不得不承认这画面真他娘是性感，小心脏都跟着砰砰乱跳…行吧，他可能原本也不怎么直。 

王九龙勾着嘴角，朝他扬扬下巴，自己靠着床头躺下来。“自己坐上来。” 

张九龄想说你那张大姑娘似的脸不适合cos霸道总裁，而且他刚好一分钟不到，就不能让他歇会儿？可是想是这么想，身体却自己动了，四肢并用像只小豹子似的朝王九龙爬过去，扶着他搭档的肩膀，抬起屁股对准入口，颇做了一会儿心理建设才一点点的往下坐，全部没入的时候觉得肚子都鼓了起来，两条腿都没怎么样呢就开始微微发抖，刚高潮过有些垂头丧气的小九龄也颤颤巍巍的开始抬头。 

王九龙看了他一眼。 “师哥真精神。” 看他还是打算出声，就捏着他的屁股肉，向上顶了顶胯。“动动试试。” 

双腿分开在王九龙两侧， 慢慢的抬起屁股又坐下。这个姿势夹的紧，能感觉他的肠壁挤压着王九龙的大家伙，前列腺被反复摩擦，被快感掀的浑身发热，头发根儿都阵阵发麻，张九龄强忍着不叫出声，反复蹲了个几十次就两腿酸胀发麻…不总运动，这姿势还真是挑战人体力。

他搭档一点儿帮忙的意思都没有，只是掐着他的屁股仰头看他，就跟看场多么好看的超级大片似的，还满口骚话。“师哥你真好看。腰细腿长，屁股上肉多，还翘。” 光说不够，还证明似的捏了两把，感觉手掌下的丰满柔韧，捏上去像是超高级的硅胶，稍用力就会从指缝里溢出去。 

难为张九龄顶着一额头的细汗，浑身都泛着点水泽，忍着不叫还得阻止他搭档乱说话，以防止万一第二天撞到他们的临时邻居时臊死。

张九龄艰难的从牙缝里说话，忍了半天，嗓子早就哑的不行，“不说话，嗯，你能死不？” 

“不能，不操你能。” 

张九龄没力气跟他废话，干脆伸了手去捂他师弟的嘴。 王九龙却扭扭头躲开了，还拉了他师哥的手压到两边，使劲顶了下胯说。“这不是还能说话吗？” 

这姿势本来插的就深，王九龙还拉着他的手往下压，张九龄觉得自己整个身子都要被劈成两半，哆哆嗦嗦的腿更软了，也硬忍着没出声。

他搭档却忽然握住他的两瓣臀肉给他掀翻过去。

“你干吗？” 

张九龄刚问完，两条腿就被抱起架到王九龙的窄腰上。

“干你。”   
说完不等张九龄反应，就猛插进去。  
张九龄仰着脖子的，双手都拧着床单，整个身子被干的反弓，“啊！”的叫出来。这一声叫的格外高亢。 

不过也马上意识到不对，伸手去捂自己的嘴，王九龙先他一步把他手又捉了说。“别呀。” 一手抓着他的手腕，防止他被撞出去，一手撑着床头，把他师哥困在他和床头之间，扭着身子躲无可躲。 

“小王八羔子，你，啊！” 

王九龙来势汹汹，坏心眼的专朝张九龄的敏感点猛撞，根本说不出句完整句子，只能又使劲咬牙关住满口呻吟。 

他师弟却低头凑到他喉咙前面说话。“别忍了，就这隔音，隔壁该听的早听全了。” 然后张口咬了他师哥锁骨一口，牙齿有经验的没入，深浅刚刚好，不会刺破出血，却会让他师哥感觉到一阵颤栗的疼，身下的挺动倒是毫不收力，张九龄发出一声压抑但是兴奋的叫声。

像是被这一咬按开了开关，或者听了他师弟的话干脆破罐子破摔。做爱不就是这样，不够快乐的让人疯魔又怎么会勾的所有人前赴后继，被弄到浑身发抖的时候哪儿还管得了那么多，随着王九龙的猛干叫的沙哑色情。 

隔壁那对儿本来都偃旗息鼓了，拉高被子齐齐躺在枕头上……感受脑袋后面的墙壁被床头撞的duangduang响，听见一声带着哭腔的，“你轻点儿啊啊啊” 

小卷发眯着细长的眼睛发表了一样的感慨。“嚯，真激烈。”就被躺旁边的人掀开被子薅起来。  
“我们也继续。谁怕谁啊！”

等张九龄迷离着雾气蒙蒙的眼睛，感觉拿他当1948年北大荒一样奋力征讨的王九龙，终于在他身体里又不可思议的涨大了一圈又猛插了几下才不动了的时候，早就又高潮过一轮。

又在王九龙裹着橡胶的东西慢慢拽出他隐约开始红肿的后穴的时候，没忍住眼角垂下的两滴泪，抱着枕头趴在床上，一口一口的有出气没进气的喘着骂。“小王八蛋，你怎么不弄死我呢？” 

听见对面 “战事正猛” 的喘息声，拽过枕头压住脑袋，说。“不管了，赶紧睡，累死爷了。” 就赶紧两条腿又被什么顶开了，脑袋上的枕头也被揪了去。 

“？” 张九龄回头，王九龙那厢已经麻溜的又套好了装备，膝盖挤进他腿间，催着他扶着床头跪坐起来，脸都要贴到墙上去。 

“我操你大爷的王九龙！” 

张九龄骂，他搭档嘴唇贴在他后颈上笑，说。“我还是伺候的不行，这光景你还想着操别人。” 

然后咬着他的后颈，又操进去。张九龄早就叫的精疲力竭，没注意隔壁在听见他骂 ‘王九龙’ 的时候难得等安静了一阵子。 

也没注意对面那两个到底是什么时候消停下来的，因为他半路就昏头昏脑的下线了。被快感逼到浑身发疼，脑子混混沌沌的时候想。 

‘妈的，下次订酒店一定要选隔音好的。’

……  
……

第二天快接近中午，神清气爽的一米九三大白男的拉开窗帘，开始惊呼。

“师哥你看！太美了！” 

张九龄强撑开发肿的眼皮看了一眼…窗外阳光明媚，树林婆娑，碧蓝的海水推着白沙滩，翻起琉璃蓝色的海浪，的确是对得起一晚上一千八的房费。

他使出浑身力气才从旁边捞起一只枕头，砸到他那大白搭档的脑袋上去。

“滚！” 

……

……

早餐送到房间里，又接受了他搭档好一阵揉肩按腿（别往屁股上摸！）的道歉才算稍微消气，张九龄修整到快中午，才算是能从床上爬起来。

套了小背心沙滩裤，对着卫生间的镜子照了照…怕是出门又要被人建议去报警，只能又往身上罩了件防晒服，被他大白师弟搂着肩膀出了门……

就发现隔壁屋房门也开了……

对面门里赫然走出来两个拉着小手的……德云社老熟人……杨九郎和张云雷…… 

……  
……

过了约莫小半个月，德云社集体活动，王九龙跟张九龄在走廊上偶遇张云雷杨九郎，四人八目皆是一愣。 八队队长打开扇子盖住半张脸，只留一双笑意吟吟的桃花眼，不怎么掩饰的瞄了眼张九龄的屁股…才跟两个师弟打了个招呼。 

“九龄九龙好啊。” 

张九龄又想化成悬浮颗粒凭空消失，“师哥们好。”

“恩。” 

之后四人两排侧着身子让对方过去，空气里尴尬的气氛刚见散，就听见背后的张云雷说了句，“是挺翘的”。紧接着是杨九郎的求生欲发言。 “太黑。” 

张九龄马上拽着他师弟撒丫子想跑，可惜旁边那人都不配合，扯着脖子斗气似的喊了句。“配我！”

张九龄抬手去薅他师弟的头发。“你他妈的好胜心能不能往正经地方用用。” 

刘喆掀开帘子不知道从哪儿钻出来，笑的脸颊两坨肉乱颤。“哪儿翘？配谁？用什么地方？” 

张九龄又要哭了。  
他妈的呀！怎么哪儿哪儿都不隔音。

不隔音，完

2019.11.19 

举双手：九龄的小圆腚这事儿不是我编的，我就是被那张90趴桌子上大褂掀起来的照片（以及某个太太极精彩的民国文）踹下坑的。 

ps：给自己打个广告，我思来想去。 觉得王九龙刺杀计划反响不好，应该是民国那段放上来的太早了，让人产生了会Be的错觉？ 

咳，是这样的。   
你大娘，主要功能：沙雕，搞黄和撒糖。排名分先后，不要太紧张。


	3. 龙龄7天

张九龄和王九龙这俩玩意不对劲。 德云五队所有人心照不宣。 

“你俩怎么回事？在台上那虎劲儿呢？干什么玩楞呢？台上效果怎么那么差呢？” 他们的碳水化合物队长瞪着两个加一起没有孟鹤堂半个大的眼睛教训张九龄跟王九龙，表情严肃情绪激动，要不是坐的不近，唾沫星子都能飞到两人脸上，就是伸着筷子往火锅里插的动作让队长训话的气氛显得不那么严谨。 

“听着没？说你俩呢！” 烧饼夹着个撒尿牛丸，指指张九龄，又指指王九龙。“之前那小屁科儿一个来一个来的，现在咋的了？按脖子呢？掐脸呢？薅头发呢？你俩领证了吗？就开始七年之痒了？观众看什么来了不知道吗？”

“队长您别激动啊，”张九龄乖巧的笑出两截小牙，实则有点心虚的辩解。“我们这不是响应师傅的号召吗？不能光靠抖机灵卖人设迎合粉丝，传统段子更重要。”

“对呀” 王九龙紧接着捧上，“我们俩段子说的都不错啊，包袱抖的都响了，活儿入的都比原来快了。” 顺便举碗，筷子一拨，把烧饼好不容捞出来的丸子扒拉自己碗里来了。

“你这小王八蛋，” 烧饼跳脚，眼睛都瞪大了一圈，骂完王九龙看张九龄。“你怎么管你师弟的，还有没有点规矩。”

张九龄无动于衷捞肉片，“我管的了吗我？没看这小子天天都在我脑袋顶儿上蹲着。” 

“诶！”王九龙放下装着丸子的碗，眉眼带笑的抗议，“哪儿有？最多骑腰上。” 

烧饼：！？！  
四哥：！？！   
其他桌上停下抢肉的手，侧耳倾听的五队全体成员：！！！！！ 

张九龄在桌子底下猛踢了王九龙一脚，调动出将近十年舞台表演经验才做到表情不崩，说。“别瞎说，我俩这阵子也没演礼仪漫谈，你骑个屁。” 

一圈人将信将疑：哦……

四哥接过话茬，“你们说的有道理，把相声说好才是相声演员立身之本，不过，”四哥顿了顿，胳膊肘撂在桌子上看着龄龙，语气不急不缓。“凡是都有个度，光是说段子，一点儿观众情绪都不照顾也不行，该放的开的时候得放得开点，传统相声没落那么多年是有原因的，听师傅的没错，别矫枉过正。” 

“对！四哥说的一点儿毛病都没有！我就这个意思！”烧饼叼着筷子一拍桌子，然后又拿下筷子指指龄龙，“听懂没？薅他！” 

“得令！” 

王九龙一筷子戳进丸子里，笑的眯了眼睛。张九龄往嘴里塞了块虾滑，点点头没做声，心想这小子也就是应一应，八成也是不会有什么变化。外人都能感觉出来，他俩就更心里明镜似的…他俩不对劲……

不对劲就对了，哪两个共事五六年，合作默契距离有度的同事，一朝大跨步同床醒来，带着一身对方的味儿去上班，一边表演刀枪剑戟斧钺钩叉（并没有），一边还得小心的不被人发现暧昧不明不可言说的关系，也很难不表现得有那么点不尴不尬。 

王九龙是一改暴力捧哏人设，上台之后温柔绅士的有点让人压根酸疼…揶揄的话也不说，脖领子也不薅了，但凡带点暴力色彩的梗都给单方面砍掉了。  
他更过分，小贱招一点儿不敢耍，连台上对视的勇气都没有，气质清冷的仿佛在说单口…毕竟那帮女粉丝，裸眼成像就自带八倍镜，总怕一不留神哪个眼神就露馅儿了……

从火锅店出来，张九龄把夹在手指头上的烟塞进嘴里，回头挥手跟师哥师弟们告别，转身往回走的时候感觉一个略高的人影跟过来，头也没回的说。

“挺晚了，明天还有演出呢，你也回吧。” 

王九龙委屈。“你不让我去你那儿了？” 

张九龄不为所动。“嗯，老一起到不好，久了该让人怀疑了。” 

王九龙腿长，两步就赶上来，跟他并齐。“怕什么，早晚他们都得知道。” 

“那可不行。万一传出去咱俩就算完了。” 张九龄深吸了口烟，感觉肺子被烟胀的麻麻的，然后把烟吐出去说。“而且四哥和队长说的对，咱俩专场刚开，事业刚见起色，不能被这放不上台面的关系搅和黄了。夫妻对象好找，好搭档难求，我看反正麻烦的破事儿一堆，我们俩还是就这么地算了吧，反正谁也不知…”

张九龄一边说话一边往嘴里送烟，话没说完就被打断，烟也被抢了，王九龙吸了一口他抽到一半的烟卷儿，笑嘻嘻的搂着他的肩膀。 “师哥，你又说胡话。” 

张九龄正色道。“没有，我认真的。你以后别来我家了，我们…” 

“行，你认真的，今天不去你家。你来我家！” 说着就弹飞了烟头，拖着张九龄往自己家走。 

“哎，随地乱扔烟头罚款我告诉你！哎哎，你好好走，别拽我。”

…

第二天早上，张九龄是压醒的，梦里他被一只千年八爪鱼精缠的死死的，两条胳膊死死的拽着船舷，也躲不开被拖进水里先玩后吃的命运。

张开眼睛，不那么整齐的单身小公寓被阳光铺的满满的，光裸着的胸口上感觉痒痒的…除了昨天晚上又添的那几个吻痕，还有王九龙睡的乱糟糟的头发。这白儿子大概是拿他当抱枕了，两条白白的手臂都搂在他身上，一条腿也横在他小腿上，腿上还戳着精神饱满一根棍……  
他这梦做不怎么严谨…明明是只有五个 ‘爪’。

张九龄往后挪了挪身子，却没有动，心说王九龙这厮是真的白，叫他大白娘们真没错，他洗漱台上那些瓶瓶罐罐也真没白买，这家伙，皮肤细致的连毛孔都看不见，再被他自己这沾了酱油似的肤色一衬，更白亮的就跟个白织灯泡似的…不能怪自己定力不足被勾引，只怪这白脸妖精太强 ‘大’…可王九龙到底是看上自己点什么了呢？

正想不通着，白脸上的长睫毛动了动。王九龙张开眼睛，第一件事就是收紧手臂，脸也凑过来。“亲爱的早啊。” 

张九龄老脸一红，不知道是这吻还是这称呼更让他容易变身蒸汽机。推着王九龙的肩膀挣脱，清醒着总算是比梦里有力气的多，坐到床边去够自己的衣服，说 “我昨天晚上说的你听进去没有？”

才发现他大价钱买回来的名牌T恤昨天晚上让王九龙那孙子给撕了个大口子，拿在手里就跟剧场阿姨手里的破抹布一样…妈的，好好脱个衣服就那么难吗？ 

“没有，我忘了。” 王九龙话里还带着几分睡意，鼻音浓重，就跟撒娇一样，手上却一使劲，又给张九龄拖了回来，扣在怀里，脑袋搁在他肩膀上，假装受伤，手往脐下三寸摸。“而且你昨天晚上老公都叫了，一起来怎么就不认账了。真是拔屌无情，渣男张九龄。” 

“起开！到底是谁拔屌无情啊？”   
张九龄拍开王九龙的手说。他算是弄明白了，只要一提断了算了这种话，王九龙这孙子就要睡他。自己也是真没志气，一睡就服，一睡就软。自己说的硬气话，躺床上通通像放屁，被折腾的狠的时候脸也是不要了，什么话都能说出来。   
问题这光天白日的再提这事，他真想找个缝钻进去。 

王九龙终于坐起来，看着进浴室去找衣服的他师哥…头天晚上脱到一半才去洗澡。说。“横竖不是我无情。张九龄你到底怕什么呢？我们俩现在这样不也挺好的吗？”

张九龄后背一僵，才扶门走进浴室。“哪儿好了？队长都说了，最近观众反应差透了，再这么下去你舅都得找我们俩谈话。”

“你担心这个啊？我不是怕你尴尬吗？放心，今天就让那帮小姑娘high翻天。” 

张九龄又从浴室退出一步，警惕的看了眼他搭档。“你要干吗？”

王九龙迈着长腿向门口的衣柜走，路过他师哥的时候不忘拍了把他师哥屁股。“瞧好吧你。” 

…

这天下午有会，看时间再回他自己家里取衣服实在是来不及，张九龄只能将就着先穿了王九龙的T恤和内裤。 

王九龙：“都是新的，你嫌弃什么？” 

张九龄：“新的旧的也他妈太大了，穿上就跟个二傻子似的。” 

王九龙：“哦，不穿更好。”

张久龄：“拿来！” 

T恤大就大点了，内裤这东西大了是真不方便，不过张九龄没想到，出问题的反倒是那T恤。德云社众所周知没有雌性动物，他们这群大老爷们换衣服都是直接后台私服一脱，留件打底再套大褂就行。这天一起换衣服的还有刘九思，这帮男的平时都心粗跟桥墩子似的，不知道怎么的就眼尖了一回。

扫了他一眼问。“你这T恤怎么这么大？九龙的吧？” 

张九龄迅速套好了大褂：“不是，我特意买的大码的，穿着…” 他顿了顿。“舒服。” 

刘九思随口哦了一声，接着说。“我看九龙也有件一样的，还以为是他的呢。”

张九龄心里骂这小王八羔子，不是说是新的吗？ 就听见刘九思又说。“你瞧你俩这一天天，形影不离的，早上一起来晚上一起走，衣服买同款还同号，不知道还以为搞上对象了呢。” 

张九龄后背冷汗都要开始冒了，刘九思转头给他竖了个大拇指。“营业CP，果然不一样。” 

……

上了台，张九龄好容易憋住的冷汗开始跟漏水了似的刷刷掉。王九龙这孙子也不知道吃错什么药了，死活不入活，什么话都敢往外说。开场两分钟，抬手就拨了下他的脸颊肉，之后侧身45度角全程看着他微笑，整个一个恋爱中的少女。 

然后，他手搁王九龙胸口演给他顺气，王九龙顺势抓了他两只手，捏他手指头。 

他假装生气往后台跑，王九龙可怜巴巴扯他袖子，然后拦腰给他搂住往回抱。 

他说段子，“我们俩装一对儿朋友，好久不见的那种，您走过来我走过去，假装偶遇成吗？” 

王九龙：“成。” 

他；“哎哟，这谁啊？” 

王九龙：“你老公。” 

他：……

他玩梗，“王九龙已经三天没打我了。”

王九龙：“我舍不得”

他：……

他抖包袱：“我抱着狗，17楼。腾腾腾，一路又跑下来。给我累的哟。”

王九龙：“是，你体力不行，一会儿就喘。” 

他：……

这帮小姑娘何止是high，这他妈都快飞上天了。有几个叫的嗓子都劈叉了，还有两个下场就哭了。高呼，“玲珑是真的。” 粉丝小姑娘好这口就算了，几个大哥也跟着起哄。“哟吼！亲一个！”

而且中间他俩相声说到一半，

王九龙：“这么的，您今天到我家去。” 

他：“别了，您来我家吧。” 

刘九思这货从后台伸出脑袋。“你俩谁去谁那都一样，衣服都穿的同款同码的，小黑子你也不嫌大。”

他：……

进了后台，张九龄就摔手绢。“这相声没法他妈说了。”

王九龙还委屈上了。“不是你说效果不好的吗？这效果多好啊？” 

“是他妈好。今晚上咱俩就上热搜。”张九龄小黑手伸出个指头朝天上点点，给王九龙一个字儿一个字儿的读。“张九龄，王九龙，节目上，公开出柜。”

“诶～”王九龙张开只爪子包住张九龄的手。“不至于。那帮小姑娘懂事着呢。”

“她们懂，你懂事吗？我们俩走到今天这步容易吗？那些话是能拿到明面儿上说的吗？”

刘喆回后台取东西，看见两人吵架，还乐了。“哟，你俩都这关系了还需要交流感情啊？” 

王九龙笑嘻嘻的，“对个词。” 等刘喆走了之后才又说。“九龄你又说这个，没事的。越藏着掖着才像是有事一样，你大大方方的说，他们就只以为我们是我们是逗他们玩，没人会当真的。”

这话本来是说来安慰他的，张九龄也懂。可是他听了之后反倒像是照心口被人猛踹了一脚。一甩袖子，“行了，反正以后别这么嘴上没个把门的了。咱俩也别这么不清不楚的，陈归尘土归土，兔子还不吃窝边草呢，找炮友也找个不相熟的。” 

王九龙难得的脸色变了变。“你觉得我们两个是炮友？” 

要不还能是什么？张九龄嘴唇动了动没说话，门外面刘喆又伸进个圆圆胖胖的脑袋。“还没交流完呢啊？刚我忘说了，烧饼找你俩说话。” 

张九龄借势没再说什么直接跟刘喆走了，王九龙也安静的跟上去。 

见了烧饼，张九龄原本以后又要挨训话，结果队长的中心思想就一个字：“好！”再补一个！“搞！” 一个词，“继续搞！” 总之就是。“就这么搞！” 

就差没立地赵本山式鼓掌。 

冷静下来，张九龄自觉有愧又尴尬，脑袋里的小张九龄像是嗑了药了似的乱成一团，拿他的脑细胞当炸药包似的到处乱撇，搞得他一点儿主意都捋不顺，整个思绪如麻。  
特别是蹲在后台角落刷了半天微博之后…根本什么事儿都没有，粉丝该夸的夸，爱骂的骂，营销号黑他和王九龙的话就还是没滋没味的那几句。 

地球依旧公转自转。似乎是除了他自己，其他人根本没觉得有什么问题。

张九龄关了手机蹲在墙角自己薅头发，他到底在闹什么别扭？

不过好歹是呼吸了25年雾霾。他也知道自己心态有问题…虽然被 ‘睡’ 服，勉强接受自己并不笔直，而且还是就近弯向他搭档的内心。他心里还有一排未解之谜，比如说：  
明明一直看见长腿酥胸就眼神乱瞟，他的那搭档又是为什么，什么时候喜欢上自己的？   
他跟他那个比他自己小两岁，怎么看都不太定性的 ‘炮友’ 走的长久吗？   
走不下去的时候，他们俩的这搭档关系该怎么办？   
万一他俩这关系被什么人发现了，他俩这刚起步没多久的事业就此扎泥坑了？王九龙会不会为此埋冤自己？  
王九龙对自己到底是怎么个想法，究竟是不是真心的？

……

还他妈嫌弃王九龙呢，他他妈才像是个恋爱中的小姑娘，还他妈是个多愁善感的那种？  
跟搭档搞的一起去果然贼他妈麻烦！

“操！”   
张九龄骂了一句，特别想抽烟，可是一摸包里的口袋，里面空空如也…落王九龙家了，顺便也想着是不是应该跟王九龙道个歉什么的，可惜那小子八成真是生气了，跟烧饼说完话就走了……这阵子这小子浑的让人牙痒痒的，今天不知道怎么的就这么听话了。   
说陈归尘土归土就真还直接一键恢复设置成原来那样了，照理来说他应该松口气，可是心里堵的怎么就那么难受呢，简直一身气血的都不通畅，好好的血管不走，就想从眼睛出来。 

远听着有人喊 “关门了啊”，才反应过来是不是在这儿蹲的太久了，剧场都要关门了。等从后台休息室出来才发现走廊上灯都黑了，空旷幽长的让人觉得有点儿慎得慌，总觉得一眨眼间就能蹦出个吊舌头女鬼什么的。 

然后就听见幽幽的一声 “师哥。”

“哇吼！”  
“哎呦喂！” 

吓了他一跳，他也吓了对方一跳。一回头，王九龙瞪着眼睛看着他，休息室透出的光照在他身上，能看见他大衣肩膀上挂着点雾霜，显得他看起来有一点风尘仆仆，还有些惊魂未定…这小兔崽子又怕黑又怕鬼的，从这黑洞洞的走廊穿过来也是难为他了。

张九龄觉得自己有点儿要控制不住情绪，问：“你怎么回来了？” 

王九龙二话没说先把手上东西递过去了。“给你。” 

“什么？”张九龄一愣，低头去看…一大束红玫瑰，真的是一大束，估摸至少得有上百朵，一朵朵鲜红色开的娇艳欲滴，也就王九龙那种能一只手拎得住。

张九龄下意识的双手接住，“你这是要干吗？” 

王九龙推着他肩膀，“走走走，先进去，走廊太黑了。” 

张九龄被倒退着推进休息室，门在王九龙身后关好，还低头瞅着那一大捧花懵逼……又问了一遍。“你这是唱的哪出？粉丝送你的？那你拿回来给我干吗？” 

“不是，我刚出去买的。”王九龙挠了挠脑袋，白白的脸皮儿上浮出一层明显的红，“咳。” 清了清嗓子然后先转身脱了他还冒着寒气的外套挂到一边儿，回身两手一伸又把花儿捧了，隔着那大一束爱情的象征看着他还一脸“哈？”的师哥，说。

“做我女朋友。”

张九龄：“……” 

王九龙在他师哥拿花砸他头之前，赶紧又抓住他师哥马上要躁动的小手。“不对，顺口了，做我男朋友…妈呀，怎么这么奇怪，不管了，总之就是我们俩搞对象！” 然后把第三者插足似的花拿起来扔一边，来了句。“好了说完了，反驳无效，先盖个章。” 

在他师哥反应过来之前，捧着他师哥脑袋，直接亲上去。 

张九龄自王九龙进到休息室起就有点懵逼，刚弄明白他师弟打的是什么主意就又被啃了个头昏脑胀。下意识的勾着舌尖回应这个吻，同时满脑袋里都小人儿都是抱着脑袋乱跑喊 ‘卧槽卧槽卧槽’ 。

一吻结束，张九龄搁在王九龙胸口上的手…怎么又这个动作，身高差害人啊…由抚变抓，瞪着眼睛看王九龙。“你说什么玩楞呢？” 

“不都这么说吗？还是男的跟男的不一样？”王九龙理直气壮，“我跟男的也是头一回，做的不够标准的地方你就担待点儿吧师哥。以后我再努力学习。”

“说的我好像一直跟男的有一腿似的。” 张九龄没怎么真使劲的推了王九龙一把，“ 不对，我没说同意呢。” 

王九龙身形如山，岿然不动，反倒又朝他师哥进了两步。“这样还不行啊，那怎么办？送娃娃，化妆品，改情侣头像还是微信朋友圈发你照片？” 

“死切，你当我是你那些女朋友呢啊？” 张九龄眼瞧着就要撞到身后的桌子了，也不知道谁把剧场桌子搬休息室干吗，怕人偷啊？

“我哪些女朋友啊，说的我跟个渣男似的。我的那两个你不都知道吗。我哪儿废过这些洋劲。” 把他一路躲一路退的师哥圈进自己的包围圈，盯着他师哥的眼睛说情话。“师哥，九龄儿，张九龄，张仲元，我是真心的。说这话有些矫情，但是我喜欢你你真感觉不出来吗？还是你什么都知道，就是耍我这一往情深的小子呢？” 

被那双好看的眼睛盯着叫自己大名，张九龄的心尖就跟通了电似的跟着颤。脑袋里的小人们又疯魔了，一半理智，一半情感，两伙儿打的像1945年的美利坚跟德意志，打的他脑袋嗡嗡的疼，说。

“我再想想。” 

“张九龄你是不是男人啊？” 他师弟又进了一步，直接给他逼的快躺桌子上去了。 

他嘴犟，梗着脖子。“我怎么就不是了？” 

“那你就诚实点。” 王九龙咄咄逼人，然后表情一松，叹气口气的同时又退了一步。“算了，跟你说也没用。”

张九龄以为他师弟这是要放弃了呢，心不知道怎地就一坠，下意识的想去抓王九龙的手腕。结果他搭档马上又欺上来，抓着手给他压到桌子上，这一吻来的又凶又猛，手伸到他大褂里去抓住了他的子孙根，修长的指头有技巧的拨弄，没两下就给他弄硬了。 

“你就这儿最诚实。” 王九龙抬头，手又弹了小张九龄一下才放开，问他师哥。“人都说物随主人，我看到你这儿就成了人不如物。”

张九龄被弹的抖了一下…他之前怎么不知道他这么敏感呢…想了想才反应过来。“你说我还不如根JB？” 

“我可没说。我就说你不诚实，跟你沟通一点儿用也没有，还不如直接跟它对话。” 说着话又上下其手，推高张九龄的大褂，褪下他的裤子，不知道从哪儿变出个安全套来。 

张九龄手忙脚乱的去提自己的裤子，“你疯了吧王昊楠？” 

王九龙还真挺下来手上的动作，眼神不闪躲的看着张九龄的眼睛。“我也不是强奸犯，你要真不愿意，我不拦你，你现在就能走。不过你问问你自己，你是真觉得不舒服不喜欢，还是你那小黑脑袋瓜里东想西想的东西太多？其实那些有的没的你都不用多费心思，你就记住我今天的话就行，我，王九龙，王昊楠，喜欢你，不是闹着玩的。以后什么样谁也保证不了，但是我肯定不会后悔，也一定不会让你后悔。”

然后退了一步，让张九龄有地方能直起腰，眼睛却还是一寸不离的盯着他，看他师哥满脸写着挣扎，然后骂了声操，抬手…他以为是要推开他走，结果却是伸手去够自己领子上的扣子了。脸上有些不自然的红。“你真要在这儿啊？” 

王九龙乐了，嘴角一弯，眯起的眼睛里却充满了赤裸裸的欲。看他师哥扣扣子扣了那么多回，总算有一次是借开的了。当下又给他师哥压回桌子上。“早就想给你按这张桌子上。” 

张九龄躺在桌子上，任由他搭档接替他的工作，边解他大褂上的扣子边在他锁骨上吮出个印子。觉得他这搭档似乎比平时还异常兴奋。“你说你是不是对桌子有什么癖好？” 

王九龙这次总算把他师哥裤子成功褪了下来，说 “还成，主要这张不一样” 并且阻止张九龄脱大褂的动作，“别脱，就这么穿着。把腿抬起来。”   
哄着他师哥把的一条光裸的腿架到桌沿上，看他师哥上半身衣襟大敞的穿着大褂，下半身光溜溜门户大开的对着他，另一条垂在地上的脚踝上还挂着没褪净的裤子内裤……  
真他娘是让人血脉喷张。

“张九龄你知不知道你这身子多他妈色情。”  
都不用什么额外的前序动作，只看了他搭档一眼，王九龙直接硬成一块铁，直接把牛仔裤前面顶出条长长的鼓包，拉开拉链后直接从内裤边上弹出一个头部。

张九龄看了只想说 ‘你这样子也不逞多让’，又忽然好想明白了什么说。“小兔崽子你说你从什么时候就开始肖想我了？” 

“不知道，小半年了吧。就演着演着，想要能真骑你一回该多好。” 套好了安全套，直接握着自己的家伙往他师哥的身体里挤。 “妈的，不细想都不知道我都忍这么久了。”

张九龄明白了。只要礼仪漫谈演的多，思想早晚要滑坡。

虽然他师哥头天晚上刚被他好好 ‘开拓’ 过一宿，张九龄仍旧紧的像是未经人事。 刚进个头就疼的两个人虚汗直冒。张九龄骂了句脏话，咬着牙，说 “不行，再进要搞出人命了。”

“好。”

他搭档却拦了他的手，“安全套还有吗？给我一个，我自己来。”  
之后就看他搭档难耐的皱着眉头，咬着口腔里的软肉，一手攥着自己早就皱巴巴的大褂，一手探到自己身下开发自己，罩在安全套里的两个指头一进一出，借着安全套上的润滑剂操着自己。

“操。” 王九龙骂了句脏话，从喉咙里压出的声音又沉又低，摸着张九龄因为兴奋而紧绷的大腿。“你说你要是在台上这么做会怎样？嗯？下面一群观众，有男有女的，就这么看着你，坐在相声桌上，双腿大张，一边隔着大褂揉胸口，一边用手指头操自己。”

“你闭嘴。” 张九龄，听了王九龙的话忍不住跟他的话去想象，简直羞耻的就跟个噩梦一样。又觉得兴奋的发抖。

“师哥你现在真是太好看了。要不然，拍个照吧？” 

张九龄一怔，真怕这疯小子掏手机拍照片。他倒不觉得王九龙能变态到发出去，问题现在网络这么不安全，万一传出去了他还不得找条裤腰带吊死自己。  
好在他一抬头，王九龙就是随口一说。

“行了吧？”王九龙扶着他的腰，一插到底。张九龄想这桌子也不知道是谁选的，高度刚刚好让他手撑着桌面，坐在上面挨操。 而且他这下是真确定王九龙早就对这桌子有执念，明显感觉他比之前还兴奋，下下都拿出想给他捅穿的架势。 

没多一会儿他就缴械投降，又被他搭档折腾了一会儿才算好。 

一战告捷，软成一滩的靠在他搭档身上，头枕着他的肩膀喘气，听他小搭档的声音响在脑袋后面。“九龄，我真的是真心的，我不想当你炮友，我们就就认真的，以结婚为目的不耍流氓的交往行吗？” 

听起来甚至有些小心翼翼，柔的张九龄心都跟着软的要化了，刚想说 “结个屁的婚啊，咱俩这性别中国能结婚吗？”

门外一阵脚步声急匆匆的传来，还有两个人的说话声。 

声音年轻一点都那个说，“哎，我没骗您！我真听见声儿了。” 

年长一点的。“这么晚了谁在这儿，这剧场也没值钱东西，谁还能来偷那桌子吗？” 

年轻的又说。“您不关注这些您不知道，我听说有粉丝有的可疯狂了，还有藏男厕所里堵人的呢。” 

这声音他们两个都认识，是剧场的打更大爷和保安。说着话的功夫耳听着就要到他们门口了，张九龄心悬到嗓子眼，顾不上凌乱的下半身，弯腰先把裤子提上再说。   
王九龙左右扫了一眼，拉着他掀开桌子上罩着的蒙子钻了进去。   
那桌子小倒是不小，藏两个成年男人也真是高看它了，那桌子也就对着门的那面看起来没问题，朝着里面的那侧明晃晃的叠着两双四条腿。 

王九龙和张九龄刚藏好，门就开了。 举着手电的大爷推门进来，先问了句，“还有老师在吗？” 看没回应，就嘟囔了句 “怎么不关灯呢？一点儿不环保。” 抬手就要关灯出去。 

小保安伸进脑袋。“诶，不进去瞅瞅吗？万一藏衣服堆里，桌子下面什么的怎么办？” 

大爷有点受不了的教训小保安，“你这小年轻，怎么这么一惊一乍的，我看你跟我孙子一样，就是那些个网络文学看太多了，天天僵尸怪物的，胆儿小的跟气么芯儿似的。” 然后大跨步走进屋，站到桌子旁边转身，张九龄趴王九龙身上都开始闭眼睛了，掀了下扔在旁边地上还没来来得及被保洁收走的大褂，说 “看着没？什么都没有。” 

一抬腿就走了，出门的时候把开关拍的啪的一响，张九龄和王九龙才把一直喊在嘴里都快给自己憋缺氧了的那口气吐出去，从桌子底下钻出来，听见外面两人往更里面的房间走了。   
对视了一眼，小声说了句。“快走。”  
手拉手把大衣罩在头上开门朝出口跑。 听见小保安在后面喊，“哎哎哎！你听是不是有人跑步的声儿？这哪儿来的啊？这剧场是不是闹鬼啊？？？” 

……  
……

出了剧场又狂奔800米，回头看没人追过来才算彻底放心。张九龄手撑在膝盖上缓气儿，王九龙把他的羽绒服往上提了提，说 “先把衣服穿好。”，在他套袖子的时候又问。“师哥，你还没回我呢。” 

张九龄拉好拉滑，一致提到领子最上面，把整个下巴恨不得半张脸都盖住了，拍了拍他搭档的后背。

“走，今天去我那儿。” 

……  
……

几个星期之后的某天，张九龄闲极无聊，躺王九龙床上刷微博，发现自己发的一张自拍下有个妹子在评论里挂了个链接…被他粉丝一通穷追猛喷，想说出来主持个公道，再想想又觉得不太合适，至少先看看链接里挂的是什么……

几分钟后才知道，原来除了他自己的超话，还有一个叫龄龙超话的东西…王九龙抽疯那天的那场表演也不是什么一点儿后遗症也没有…这个叫领龙超话里的妹子们就跟过年了一样，刷刷刷的发那天演出的截图视频和gif动图。简直是锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣，红旗招展彩旗飘飘。

可惜红旗不是那个随风飘的红旗，而是国产高端自主研发品牌的…豪华车，载着他往柜门关不住的河北“宝腚”开。

那会儿王九龙正坐在地板上拆粉丝礼物，背对着他，两条长腿一伸，恨不得把勉强算得上是客厅的一块儿地儿都占了。 拆着拆着忽然笑出声，举着样东西回头叫他。 

“老大，你看，”

他正翻超话翻的脸一阵红一阵白，一阵白一阵红。看见那两盒东西差点没直接吐血昏过去。

“安全套啊。”


	4. 强行标记

张九龄是被 ‘扔’ 到床上去的，实际意义上的扔，他知道那个身高傲人的搭档力气不小，不过也没想过有一天会被像个背包或者破布娃娃似的扔到床上去，仿佛他仅是个棉或布做的。

而且他并不真的是布和棉，他是一个有些分量的成年人，脑袋砸向床铺的时候，即便隔着柔软的被褥，非完全自由落体带来的撞击力还是让他几乎短暂的昏了头，伴随着一阵肩胛骨和后脑勺上的疼痛，被酒精浸泡的有些麻木的意识反倒尖锐起来，让他终于认识到。

大楠生气了。 

“大楠你生气了？”

回答他的是欺身上来的一具沉甸甸的肉体。王九龙几乎是把张九龄丢上床后立刻压了上去，两只大手钳住接下来可能会碰见的反抗，低头堵上了他师哥的嘴。

顷刻间，张九龄的口腔就被一个强势到近乎攻击的吻填满了。这个吻跟温柔没有半分关系，湿热的舌尖卷着他的，只是疯狂的掠夺空气，强迫他回应，仿佛是种惩罚。 

同时鼻腔里窜进浓烈的酒气和一丝白茶的香气，本该是清新柔和被人夸赞信息素如人一样温柔可爱的味道，现在却仿佛吐着芯子的白蛇，跟他的主人一样，浑身山下都透着危险。 

不仅生气，王九龙还发情了。

他不知道王九龙是被酒精影响还是本来就没有回避自己的发情期，还跟他一起去了夜店。总之他在自己窒息之前扭开头结束这一吻，张着被吻到或者说被撕咬到红肿的嘴唇又问了一遍他师弟。

“大楠你为什么生气了？” 还有， “你知道你在做什么吗？你现在还知道我是谁吗？” 

“你是谁？” 王九龙答的有些嘲讽，一只手撑在他头侧，低头看着他的脸，眼睛里有怒还有毫不掩饰的痛。“你不就是万人迷张九龄吗？怎么？还非得让我也承认一下是吗？”

说着，左手张开的五指抚上张九龄的领口，T恤袖子小臂上的肌肉隆起，一把就撕裂了张九龄心爱的衬衫，一颗颗精致的扣子像是子弹似的弹的到处都是，一颗刚好打到了王九龙的脸，让人本能的转了下头。 

“你到底要干什么？”   
张九龄也有些恼了，梗着脖子问的面红耳赤，蜜色胸口上小巧的乳头随着说话的动作起伏，一方面是因为衬衫，一方面是因为当下这个衣裳大敞的状态。

王九龙转回脸，表情里除了怒之外就只剩赤裸裸的欲。 

“干你。”   
他简单陈述，声音低沉阴郁的仿佛被鬼魂附了身。说完伸手拽掉了张九龄显然已经报废的衬衫，并且在路过手腕时绕了个圈，两只袖子缠紧，不太标准但是结实的打了个结，把他像是条上岸的活鱼似的师哥牢牢绑住双手。 

“大楠！你喝多了。你把我放开大楠！” 

张九龄的抵抗完全无用，除了气息更急并无其他功效。 

他的搭档并不正面回应他说的话，只是低头直接一口咬在他的腺体上，没有注入信息素，单纯发泄的刺入牙尖，让他发出一声短促的痛呼。才说。

“你不是谁都可以吗？Beta？Alpha？来者不拒。那也不多我一个。” 

接下来裤子也没逃出相似的命运，张九龄除了怒还多了一丝怕。趁着王九龙脱T恤的功夫，拖着被困住的双手坐起来，抬腿踹了王九龙一脚。 

“你他妈说什么胡话？放开我！”

却刚好被光裸着上半身的王九龙擒了脚踝，大力的拖向对方。“我说的有错吗？连续一个月，每天，每次，不知廉耻的接受所有人的搭讪，来者不拒所有人的邀请。男的，女的，长的好看的，还有他妈的胖的跟猪一样的恶心Alpha。要是随便是个Alpha就行，为什么我不可以？”

张九龄试着辩解。“我没有！我不是，我和他们只是出去…” 

“他们”这个词就已经足够让王九龙眉心吃紧了，他到底为了什么这么多年都小心翼翼的藏着自己一触即痛的心思，护着他这个看他看来高不可攀，纯真美好，仿佛露水和彩虹浇灌出的水晶花朵似的师哥。

如果他总归是要自己选择烂在泥里，那他也希望是葬在自己的树荫下。 

想着，王九龙干脆把脱下来的衬衫塞进张九龄的嘴里，堵住他接下来可能会让他更加丧失理智的话。  
张九龄的抵抗完全徒劳无功，只能被塞了嘴巴，像个哑巴一样嗯嗯啊啊的警告或者说是求他师弟回复理智。等来的却只有戳进后穴的两根手指。 

他尚不在发情期，又根本谈不上前戏，忽然入侵的两根手指带来的钝痛让他忍不住绷紧了身子。 可是屋子里的白茶香气已经浓郁的仿佛他被泡在了一池顶级茶水里，他的Omega身体本能的跟着发热，呼吸也急促起来。一点点淡淡的巧克力的香甜味混杂在凛冽的茶香中，突兀又有一种对比强烈的美。

身体里的手指律动也让他开始愉悦起来，特别是男人有些粗糙的指腹刮蹭到肠壁上的凸起的时候，那简直让他想缩着身子打颤。他极力隐藏着自己的反应，可是不幸还是被发现了，王九龙一手压着他的肩膀防止他乱动，一手加了跟手指进去专注的操他的敏感点。 

“这这儿是吗？这么浅？还真是个浪荡身子。”

几声难耐的嗯啊声还是透着衣料传了出来。张九龄一边抵不住从下腹传来的快感冲刷，一边抬着脸试图用可怜巴巴的眼神求他师弟拿掉他嘴里的东西。 

可惜王九龙只专注在他身体反应上，看他两颗乳头随着他的插入微微颤抖，操弄之余多出的一点点水泽声，听起来颇为淫靡。他师哥的下半身也亢奋的抬起了头…对于一个Omega来说其实相当可观，怪不得可以男女不拒。

他抽出手指看了一眼手指间的黏液，问他眼神已经开始挂上媚色的师哥。

“你跟别人也是这样吗？别人用手指捅两下就发情？”

张九龄呜呜恩恩的摇头，不知道是说他不是，还是想让王九龙赶紧停下来。结果却在看见王九龙打开裤子拉链之后，被那弹出来的东西吓的连唔嗯都发不出来。只是一脸受惊小兔子的表情看看王九龙的脸又看看那根只在某些片子里才见过的庞然大物。 

如果他没被封住嘴，大概已经吓的开始吞咽了。 

王九龙看他的反应轻蔑的勾了勾嘴角了。“怎么样？够满足你吗？还是你在外面玩的时候还有什么别的花样？”

本来是揶揄张九龄的话，结果却成功让自己的火气更旺了一点。于是直接掰开那两条明明修长却分外肉欲的大腿，没有控制手指头在掐在大腿内侧的力道，同时龟头抵住入口，直接收拢腰背的肌肉，一挺身一插到底。 

尚且稚嫩的入口被粗长的阳物强行破开，隔着嘴里的布料，张九龄长且痛楚的叫声显得闷且可怜，同时又似乎带着说不清道不明的欣喜。

王九龙抓着他的一条腿让他逃无可逃，另一只手撑在床上，挺动的仿佛想把他劈开。从一开始就没打算收着力气，啪啪的拍打声很快传满了房间，混在两种交织的信息素里色情的让人血脉喷张。 

张九龄仰着脖子接受他师弟的操干，大腿和臀部被操的僵直，两只手缩在胸口上，似乎是想抓住些什么固定住自己，却因为被绑住只能像是受惊的小孩子一样缩着肩膀十指交叉握在一起，嘴里含糊不清的发出些声音。 

“你想说什么？说你跟他们出去都是单纯的聊天？”

王九龙的呼吸也有些急促，说话的举动并没有影响，粗长下体贯穿他师哥的节奏。未扩张完全就被巨物强行破开的嫩肉被蹂躏的粉红，只能靠身体本能的分泌液体补救，随着插入被拖出来的液体流的张九龄胯间湿润，拍打声也沾上水声更显响亮。

“你觉得我会信？”

王九龙勾勾嘴角，抬手把张九龄的两只手举到头顶上，另一只手掰开他的臀瓣方便他进的更深。

“唔唔唔。” 

张九龄被这突然的更深入刺激的后背弓起，下体也跟着抽搐了一下，冒出一滴晶亮亮的前液，似乎还急切的等待有人能去抚慰他。 

可惜王九龙完全没有要照顾他的意思，低头在他师哥胸口上要出一圈牙印，末了还坏心眼的用牙尖咬了一下张九龄硬的发亮的乳头，刻意的使了些力气，看他师哥痛的缩了缩身子，闷窒的呻吟声都乱了节奏。  
下体反倒了更兴奋的动了动，流出更多透明色的液体，似乎不用抚慰自己就能射出来。

“痛还能兴奋？你到底跟别人都玩过些什么？”

王九龙成功把自己说的更愤怒，飙升的肾上腺素让他的信息素爆炸了似的充斥在空间里，让张九龄甚至感觉到一种类似于窒息的快感，额角上渗出细密的汗，慢慢的汇聚成滴，又随着被撞击的激烈动作，甩到床单上。 

喝了不少酒，又蹦了半宿迪，张九龄回来的时候就已经很累了，做爱，哪怕是被动的那个，体力消耗也很大，嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，肉体的疲倦配上精神的高度亢奋，张九龄慢慢的感觉自己仿佛灵魂出窍了一样，整个人都在欲海里飘着。 

高潮快来的时候才被欢愉叫嚣着的身体拉回意识，双腿抽搐似的抖动着，射出一道白浊，不偏不倚的落到王九龙肌肉紧绷的腹部上。之后脱力的粗喘着气，却被王九龙不知道疲倦的大力挺动搅的一团糟，只能眯着湿漉漉的眼睛，一摆一摆的晃动着身子，看向他师弟的眼神里有些可怜。 

把诊视的东西捧在手心里是人之常情，可是揉碎了的时候竟然也有种别样的快感。王九龙跪着又往前更进了一步，抱着张九龄的双腿让他整个下半身悬空，只有两个肩膀承受身体的重量，让他不得不主动缠上他的腰，完全不给他师哥喘息的机会，又开始了新一轮的征挞。

张九龄的敏感点浅且密集，本来就是个易高潮的身子。王九龙的器具又过于天赋异禀，每次插入都是紧贴着内壁擦着他的敏感点进入，龟头捣入他的生殖腔入口，再原路擦着敏感点返回。

又痛又爽，张九龄终于忍不住哆哆嗦嗦的哭出来，呜呜咽咽的发出些声音。王九龙忽然想听他到底想说些什么，伸手拿掉了张九龄嘴里已经有些被浸湿的衣服。 

“大楠！” 

张九龄带着沙哑的哭腔叫出来，满脸的泪水和嘴角的口涎让他看起来乱七八糟的，越显得越发让人想蹂躏。

“我没有，我不是。”

只是他没想到这个时候他师兄还想着跟他解释，一瞬间他的确是自我怀疑并且心疼了的。可是这一个月来，张九龄跟各种人离开酒吧夜店的画面浮现在脑海，网站上现在还挂着张九龄亲吻女孩的照片。

“不是什么？没有跟那些人出去？还是网上照片都是假的？” 

王九龙短暂的抽出张九龄的身体，给他翻了个身，让他匍匐着屁股对着自己跪趴在床上，掰开臀瓣，破开红肿的入口再次直插进去。 

张九龄压着声音，从喉咙深处发出一声情欲浸满的喊叫，被他身后人的大力挺动操的要陷进床单里去。身上上下都湿亮亮的闪着水光，尤显臀部紧俏饱满。 

王九龙忍不住张手抽了他屁股一巴掌，换回一声高昂的 “啊！” 

和“你轻一点，大楠，你轻一点，我要坏了。” 

也不知道指的是这一下拍，还是操他的力气。

可能是感觉身体里的东西又不可思议的大了一圈，同是男人明白王九龙也近了。于是又挣扎着从床单上扭过头。挂着眼泪瓣，看着王九龙的眼角通红，媚眼如丝。  
说。

“大楠。别射进来，会怀孕的。”

王九龙不知道是不是该庆幸，他师哥这么出去搞，竟然还没有被搞怀孕。只是这想法一冒出来，刚刚生出的一点点心疼感又消失的干干净净。 

这次不只是在生殖腔外浅尝辄止，而是直接插进生殖腔里，身为Alpha的本能让他的下体自动结节，卡住生殖腔入口，也让张九龄无处可逃。 

内脏器官被强硬破开让张九龄痛的嘶嘶抽气，惊恐的问他身后人。 “你，你要干什么？” 

结果等着他的只有一直按着他后颈的大手，压的他动弹不得，感觉身体里的东西抽搐了一下，同时后颈上的腺体也被咬住，这次牙尖直接刺破皮肤插入腺体。

滚烫的体液和信息素同时注入，会撕碎他似的疼痛和让人如登极乐的快感同时传来。 

张九龄发出一声濒死动物似的叫声，昏了过去。 

……

再醒来，他浑身原本甜腻的巧克力香气已经掺杂上了淡淡的，却又不忽视的茶香。   
抬头想摸摸自己腺体上的伤口，想说这兔崽子真是一点儿不知道心疼他大师兄，下口下手下屌都这么狠，结果发现自己连抬手的力气都没有。 

但还是翻了个身，看他师弟坐在床边好像在抖的宽阔背影，用嘶哑的声音叫了声。

“大楠。”

王九龙回头，张九龄才发现他师弟是在哭，两行眼泪亮晶晶的挂在哭红了的脸上。看见张九龄醒了，就扑过去抱着张九龄的脖子哭。 

“老大对不起，都是我的错，你别做傻事也别生气。我马上就去警察局自首。”

张九龄拍了拍他大个师弟的背，示意他松开自己一点儿，他真的要被压断气了。说。  
“你要是想不开去非要去蹭免费牢饭，那你让这个被你完全标记了的师哥怎么办？”

王九龙闻言止住了眼泪，扭头瞪着狗狗眼，喜出望外的看着他师哥。

“你的意思是？你不生气？”

“我什么时候说过我生气？我什么时候说过不同意你标记我，我只是想告诉你。”

他凑到王九龙脖子旁边对着他的耳朵缓缓的说。

“我只是去问他们，怎么样才能让一个Alpha主动标记Omega，他们都说让他嫉妒是最好的办法。”

强行标记 Fin  
2019.12. 09


	5. Chapter 5

1\. Top to Bottom

张九龄在这附近的Gay吧里可以说得上名声响亮。出名原因有三：

一，长的不错，招人喜欢。不说话的时候高贵冷酷，说起话来幽默可爱。

二，出了名的难钓。喝酒，看脸。聊天，得投缘。出去过夜，看脸投缘还要看他老人家的心情。

三，只做1，不做0。在这无依无靠遍地飘零的北京城，当属大熊猫一样被珍惜被保护的存在。 

然而旁人不知道的是，三这条在张九龄的简历上被划掉了。这也许是个会让让酒吧里某些有心人士欢欣雀跃摩拳擦掌的事，对张九龄来说却是五味杂陈。 

此刻，当事人正躺在他自己北京公寓的床上，细说起来他今天晚上打破的规矩不只不做Bottom这一条，还有 ‘不带人回家’ 这一项。 

可是往嘴里又从了口烟，拉过已经被蹂*躏的不成样子的床单擦了擦掉在胸口上的烟灰，视觉可见身体部位上，红红紫紫，斑痕点点，灿烈程度不比那皱巴巴的床单好多少。 

张九龄从鼻孔里喷出两道轻浊烟雾，心想他他妈也是疯了。自己做上面的那个时候也没这么疯狂过，换成自己在下面怎么这么轻易就同意让人这么折腾了。 

可是诚实点说，他刚刚经历了这辈子排名第二尽兴美妙的一次性*爱，没有排在第一只是因为他想给他的未来留一些美好的期许。 

一瞬间他甚至动了想要跟正在浴室里洗刷着自己的那个大个子做长期炮*友的念头……这可太怕了，他一般不习惯于跟人维持长久的亲密关系……在一个人身上，反复打破自己定下的规矩，并且是在短时间之内，总归不是什么好事。 

正想着，浴室的门开了。赤*裸男人带着一身水珠出现在门口，毫不吝啬的展示他从 ‘硬件’ 到 ‘软件’ 都傲人的好身材，看着他勾出一个笑容，问。

“你家的浴巾放在哪里？我可以用吗？”

张九龄能说出至少5种共同洗浴用品能传播的vd，不过那张帅脸上的笑容实在过于人畜无害。张九龄回答。“洗手台下面的柜子里，被洗好备用的。”

2\. 不让

“这样不好吧…” 

被两个同样高大的人围堵在床的中间，明明是将近一米八的成人，现在看起来小的似乎可以忽略不计。 张九龄弱弱的开口，感觉到腰上扶上了一只手，五指已经顺着他的腰带探了进去。他深感不妙，哆哆嗦嗦的继续说。

“咱们就有话好好说不行吗？”

“这主要不是你选不出来吗？就只能出此下策了。我也不想跟那个小兔崽子分享你的。”

跪在张九龄跟前，解着他衬衫上的扣子，会说“小兔崽子”的，肯定是两个人的里的哥哥 — 王九龙了。

身后的王昊楠不甘示弱，拉下张九龄的衬衫亲吻他的后背，跟他哥哥一模一样的眼睛瞪着王九龙。“你以为我想跟你这混账分享吗？还不是因为…”

因为他选不出来。 

被夹在中间的人想，他是真的没法选。 

他们三个一起长大，明明小的时候是两只一模一样可爱的白团子，不知道从哪一天起就长成了两只白毛狼，一个一个的都想着往他房间里钻，往他床上爬，往他裤子里伸手。

说实话，张九龄是喜欢他们两个的，不只是发小，兄弟的那种喜欢。是可以脱了裤子滚到床上去的那种喜欢，毕竟只要不涉及做选择，两个人真的都可爱极了。很难让人不动心。

问题是，王九龙和王昊楠是对儿出生时间只差5分钟的双胞胎，长的他们自己妈都分不清谁是谁，性格也秉性也完全复制粘贴，同样的执拗，分毫不差的占有欲，谁也不肯让谁一丝一毫。

两人同时表白后的一年后，三个人还如小朋友一样，一垒都没有上一次…可能是压抑得久了，一招爆发分外狂烈，这天三人喝了点小酒旧事重提，不知道怎么的就直接滚到宾馆床上去了。 

张九龄抬起头，微微下垂的眼角更显得他眼神怯生生的，被酒精刺激的红肿的嘴唇微张，有点求饶的看着王九龙。 

“我我我有点害怕。” 

背后却先响起一个声音，“别怕，不会让你疼的。” 

3\. The Man and the Cat

没有风也没有月亮，夜色浓墨重彩，只有路灯孤零零的光线把路边的绿植拉成斜长的影子，

除了小虫绕着昏黄色光圈跳着舞，这个世界静逸的仿佛是一幅逼真的油画。

王九龙有点遗憾的关上车门，电子锁的的噪音突兀在这专属于凌晨三点钟的安静里，让他多少觉得有点遗憾。

作为一个医生，他尊重并且享受安静。安静也是凌晨下班的他唯一的一点安慰，如果在连做了三台心脏手术以后还要面对哄闹的街市，他觉得他真的会如他助手所说的变身成杀人犯。

手术总是很磨人神经，特别是他这种需要精神高度集中的心脏外科，他的神经总是需要绷成一丝薄线，日积月累，有时候他真的觉得他的神经已经很那些高脂高糖爱好者的血管壁一样脆弱。

所以他才会选这样偏僻的一个住所，即便这意味着他要多花30分钟在路上，也很值得。他可以在下班之后独自享受舒缓神经的安静，而不是闹市区无论何时都有风险听到的孩子哭声，夫妻吵架和…宠物的叫声？

正想着，一声微弱的猫叫声传进耳朵，轻的几乎像是幻觉，如果不是他保持的连续工作记录要比今天的长的多的多，他就会真的以为它是了。

慢慢走近，那喵喵的叫声也才仿佛真的能确定有人朝‘它’走来的高昂了一些，也仅仅是对比之前。

然后一个小绒团从树后路灯投出的阴影里走出来，只有巴掌大的，圆溜溜的两只黑眼睛闪着猫科动物特有的光，像是只午夜偷溜出来的小魔鬼。

可是这小魔鬼的人间历练似乎不太顺利，头顶的毛被胶水粘成了一缕缕，它浑身脏兮兮的，已经看不清原本的颜色，似乎艰难的从哪个熊孩子手机艰难逃生的结果。

真是只不幸运的小猫呢，在这种住户稀疏的地方也能被小孩抓到。而且充满希望眼神的从阴暗处走出来，遇见的就是更加阴暗的他。

王九龙头也没回的继续大步离开，那小猫有些凄惨的在原地叫了一声，之后蹒跚的跟上来，四只小短腿只有一直不停蹦跳才勉强跟的上他，快开门时，王九龙在余光里看到小猫踉跄了一下，在地上翻了个个儿又想追来，他蹲下来，对着有点欣喜的喵喵叫着的小猫，说

“我不会带你回家的，去找别人吧。”

然后站起来，在小猫反应过来之前关了入户门。

……

凌晨四点半，用红酒送了一片右佐匹克隆，王九龙在渐白的晨光中终于有了一丝睡意。

他的思维像是飘浮在波浪上的海绵，终于被药物冲刷着一点点吸饱水沉下去。

就在他意识彻底要沉睡的瞬间，有些凄惨的猫叫声透过他的降噪耳塞传进他的耳朵。

从床上弹坐起来，他觉得自己的心脏像是被人扼住喉咙一样拼命挣扎，跳的像是要撞出胸口。

而那喵喵的叫声还在继续，叹了口气，他掀开被子拉开厚重的遮光窗帘，一层薄薄的纱帘后面那只脏兮兮的小猫不知道怎么的爬上了他二楼的阳台，正扒着栏杆凄惨的叫着，随时能从阳台上掉下去。

他在它掉下去的瞬间抓住了它颈后的皮毛，又在下一瞬间想顺手给它直接扔出去。

可是那缩成一团的小东西的眼神都快可怜成一汪水了。无论如何他也是个救死扶伤的医生，而且他有预感这小东西可能没这么容易放弃。

“就一晚。”

他把它拎回了屋子里。

……

……

第二天王九龙也是夜班，不过这不影响他7点半钟睁开眼睛就已经毫无睡意。无论多疲倦，每天只有3到4个小时的睡眠时间，这样的作息已经陪了他十几年，青春期一开始，他原本还算规律的睡眠就好像被拿去贴补他的生长激素，十六七岁的时候他就好像山林里的竹子一样高的摇摇欲坠，忽然消失的睡眠让他总是顶着一对儿硕大无比的黑眼圈，那和叛逆期送给他手臂纹身一起吓跑了那些看他孱弱想来欺负的不良少年，还有有那么一丁点想和他成为朋友的其他人。

所以他身边总是很清净，慢慢的清净就变的像是空气一样无形并且不可或缺，以至于他上了大学，开始工作，身边人不再幼稚且无聊，甚至偶尔让他觉得还算有趣并且频频向他示好，他也仅仅算是跟他的助手算的上是不那么‘陌生’。

这么多年，孤寂已经深入骨髓，成为他的一部分。

他也并不觉得有什么问题，人生本来就是从一种寂寞奔向另一种寂寞，无论那过程是否充满喧嚣与繁华，他只是化繁为简。

他醒来时，那不请自来的小家伙还蜷缩在床边的地毯上睡的很熟，王九龙拉开窗帘，清晨的阳光洒满房间，把那小家伙橙色的软毛染成浅浅的金色，它只是动了动毛绒绒的耳朵，仍旧满足的打着微弱的小呼噜。

真是个贪睡的小家伙。

他有些嫉妒的想，竟然觉得心里某个地方被这小小的鼾声挠的痒痒的有些温暖。打了个电话叫了跑腿服务，之后是例行的晨间健身，沐浴和早餐。

他住的这个地方大概是真的远了，把碗碟放在洗碗机里，细细的洗了手，确保细腻的泡沫揉过修长手指上的每一个纹路，才冲掉它们，用纸巾擦干净所有水珠，楼下的门铃才响。拿了东西再上楼的时候那小东西正有些慌张的喵喵叫着向外冲，似乎是不能忍受周围没有人的空旷房间。

据他所知，猫似乎是特立独行的高冷生物，不应该黏人的像只小狗一样，不过这个一直蹭着他的拖鞋和裤腿的黑色绒团儿相当有悖他仅有的宠物知识。

不管怎么说，他拎着它的脖子进了卫生间，即便他没打算长时间收留这小家伙，既然需要在他屋子里共同生活，哪怕只是一分钟，他也忍受不了一个沾着满身细菌和灰尘的小东西乱窜。

看见水的瞬间那小家伙就开始颤抖，拎着它过去的时候终于变成嘶叫着挣扎，四只小短腿挠在空气里，亮出了了小爪子，尾巴上的毛都警惕的立起，不过最终还是没有挠下去，只是可怜兮兮的抱着他的一只手腕，任由他在他身上搓着泡泡，用温水淋过头顶的时候，紧紧的闭上杏核形的大眼睛，再张开小嘴抱怨的喵上一声。

还好这小家伙对风筒没有什么恐惧，只是一直好奇的转着圈想去抓那风筒里吹出的风，兴奋时还会站起来，两只小爪子的指瓣分开，能看见粉红色看起来很柔软的小肉垫。

直到吹到每一根黑色的小软毛都蓬起来，他才觉得OK了，那时候小猫都已经失去追风的兴趣，只是眯着眼睛享受暖风，风筒停掉之后歪着头询问似的看着他，就像是个小孩子一样。

“你饿了吧？”

他离开了一会儿，带回来一个装着三分之一个猫罐头的猫食盘，那小猫困惑地看着他，不知道为什么竟然给了他一种正在跟人对视的感觉，不过很快的，那小家伙嗅着味儿过来，圆圆的猫眼立刻就亮了，两只小爪子抓在食盘的边缘，吃的脸都要埋进去。

肉汁弄脏了刚洗好的小脸，这对他来说本应该是件难以接受的事儿，却只是奇妙的让他觉得有趣。

“慢点吃。”

4\. 顺理成章

张九龄跟王九龙两个人算是发小，两个人年龄差了两岁，住址也只差了两层两个门牌号。两个人妈妈的爱好也一样，就是在楼下棋牌社边摸幺鸡二饼边吐槽自己家袜子塞沙发缝的老公，聊着聊着就一见如故，早多少年闺蜜那个词儿还不流行的时候就踩着啤酒箱套子结成了异姓姐妹。

那时候张九龄刚会扶墙走，王妈妈挺着8个月的肚子给张九龄喂了块儿大牛饼干，然后又捏了捏他肉嘟嘟的小脸才扶着腰的直起身板说，“我肚子的这个形不圆也不尖，也不知道是儿是女，如果是姑娘就好了”，然后又低头去看没比她膝盖高多少的张九龄。“如果是姑娘就订娃娃亲给龄龄当媳妇好不好。”

刚吃了王妈妈一块儿饼干心情正好，也不知道究竟应的是些什么，就张着圆溜溜的眼睛的答。“好～” 

奶声奶气的小声儿给王妈妈甜的笑的花枝乱颤，又硬着肚子弯腰揉了揉张九龄软软黑黑的头发才算完。“龄龄乖，龄龄真可爱。” 

张妈妈扶着她的闺蜜兼邻居起来，笑着说。“瞧你这肚子大小，是姑娘的话可得是个白胖丫头。”

2个月过了，不像其他孩子似的生下来一身黄一身紫，真真是白瓷似的小娃，护士抱了孩子出来就喜滋滋的喊 “白胖白胖的，8斤九两的大胖小子！” 

这年头计划生育惹的祸，各家都是十几年几十年见不到一个新生小娃，新添一白胖男丁，自然是欢天喜地。虽然娃娃亲是吹了，王妈妈当机立断，亲家当不成当干妈也可以，出月子办满月酒那天顺便认了张九龄当干儿子。

所以张九龄2岁不到就认了个便宜弟弟，他这弟弟虽然也是个带把的，粉雕玉琢的小娃，

熊孩子磨人，刚上初二就快一米八几的熊孩子就是灾难，刚上初二就一米八几还在长辈面前演技点点满的熊孩子对张九龄来说简直是大恶魔撒旦，战斗力毁天灭地。 

张九龄偶尔跟他妈抱怨，他妈就说你理解理解九龙现在正好是叛逆期。 

张九龄心想我刚17，叛逆期也刚过

人家叛逆期上网逃课打架搞对象，为什么王九龙叛逆期就是藏他作业本，跟他妈举报他放学时候不补课去朋友家玩游戏。

还趁他不在家声称借书跑进他房间，开他电脑翻他硬盘，愣是把他一层文件夹套一层文件夹深深藏在电脑角落里的 ‘高考复习资料’ 翻了出来，还非得在在他妈进来给他送水果点开播放…那天张九龄高高兴兴回家，抽抽嗒嗒罚跪，捂着被他妈一巴掌扇肿的脸把他好不容下载下来的苍老师教学视频删的干干净净，还得跟罪魁祸首王九龙道歉说对不起我污染了你幼小纯洁的心灵。

那阵子张九龄一看就王九龙就脑袋大。

不过两年的时光差轻易就被冲淡。

王九龙大学毕业去了张九龄读研的城市做项目审计，在饭店抢着结账的时候，服务员已经开始把王九龙误认成张九龄的哥了。 

出了饭店，喝的走不了直线的张九龄被说话已经平翘舌不分的王九龙搂了肩膀，听他哈哈大笑说。

“你小子小时候到底偷吃了我多少辣条才长这么大个儿？”

“你又分手了？”

“别提了，也不知道上辈子做了多少缺德事。这辈子感情路坎坷的一批。”

“那是她们没运气，要不，你考虑考虑我呢？” 

张九龄那时候困的眼前路灯都开始跳摆手舞了，觉得不是他自己幻听了就是王九龙那兔崽子熊劲儿又上来了消遣自己。

摆了摆手说。“去去去。” 

5\. Inescapable

透过那狭窄的，’枪眼’似的窗户，张九龄只搞懂了一件事情…他的被捕罪名是强*暴，他被指控暴力强*奸了一位8年级的女生，调查正在进行当中，并且已经搜集到了相关的证据。

他的律师建议他尽快签署认罪协议，这样他才有办法说服法官减轻量刑，并且尝试申请保释。

因为性质恶劣，他的保释金高达50万美金，并且需要有美籍公民提供以住宅为抵押的担保才可以申请保释。

“但是对于现在您的状况来说，这是最好的办法了。”

整个谈话的后半部分，张九龄听得并不真切，律师的话像是一只重型粉碎机，在他的脑子嗡嗡的运转，绞碎了他所有的思考能力，只有 ‘暴*力强*奸’，‘8年级女生’ 几个词组在脑子里回响。

“这不可能，先生，这不可能！我没有，我没有做出那样的事情，我被，我被…” 诬陷了，显而易见警方搞错了，同样是亚裔或者出现在同样的时间或者地点一类的问题。

那只是一个疯狂而普通的周末，一群无所事事的新富二代移民，舞池与镭射灯，一点点大麻与掺了石灰粉的可*卡因助兴… 如同他之前无数个用以去调剂无聊生活的周末晚上，一切都在他可以控制的范围之内，他不可能作出那样泯灭人性的事情。

“我不可能，我不可能，我怎么可能做出那样的事。我该怎么办？”

怎么会是以这样的罪名，即便再不了解美国司法或者监狱制度，他也明白强奸犯特别是恋*童*癖*强*奸*犯被捕会得到什么样的遭遇。

张九龄如坠冰窟，闷热的监狱访客室里他只觉得背脊发凉。

这次会面结束他就要从单人囚室转移到普通监区。被押送的路上，张九龄整个人都是空白的，或者尽可能让自己空白，去忽略一路上或鄙夷或亢奋的视线，一个墨西哥裔的光头靠在篮球架上朝他吹了声口哨，周围有人朝他比中指，有人不掩饰的朝他抓住下体。

张九龄尽可能不让自己的瑟瑟发抖看起来那么明显。他19岁，亚裔，在这群因暴力入狱的犯人里看起来柔弱且易娇小。如果这还不够算是种邀请，他的罪名足够让人觉得侵犯他师出有名。

他不需要表现的更破碎一些，让这些人觉得撕碎他易如反掌。

可是那些目光如影随形，特别是他进入牢房之后，隆隆的哄笑声伴着铁栏杆被摇晃发出的脆响，一双双淫*秽的眼睛从铁栏之间透出来。有人从栏杆间伸出手臂，抓他的衣服。 

“来我这儿，宝贝儿。” 

他被抓的踉跄，后背重重的撞在铁栏杆上。狱警吹着哨子，把警棍敲击着铁门呵斥罪犯，可是哄笑声只是更大，直到他迈着他麻木的双腿被推进一间牢房，那些震的他鼓膜发疼的声音反倒是停了。 

人群仿佛被噤声，就像是宣判死亡前的宁静。 

张九龄有些绝望的抬头，想象着布满疤痕或者纹身的狰狞脸孔，抑或兼而有之，却意外看见一张同样的亚裔脸庞，虽然是同本土人一样的白肤色高鼻梁，五官却明显柔和许多，正弯着眼眉朝他笑，打了声招呼说。 

“亚裔？会说中文吗？” 

……

他的室友叫王九龙，也是中国二代移民，不过中文很好，人至少看起来也很亲切。他开始思考狱方把他们放到一个囚室是不是因为他们同为中国裔，并且 ‘同病相怜’。

这是他进入到牢房5分钟之后得到的信息总结。

10分钟之后他开始怀疑他的总结是否正确。因为他的室友从他的二层床铺上跳下来，比起欧美人也毫不逊色的身高体形在他床前留下一片阴影。 

2个小时后他在餐厅看见两个大块头争吵，因为一个人抢了另外一个人的橘子或者其他类似的原因，他猜无尽的牢狱生涯会让人变得幼稚且无聊，很快就变成挥拳相向，撞倒了周围一圈的桌子，偏偏躲过了他和王九龙坐着的这一张。 

……

不知道是不是因为王九龙和他一起出现在餐厅的关系。他平安无事的度过了监狱里的第一天。 

……

王九龙并不太跟他说话。并不是完全不会跟他讲话，只是很少。 

而且只会于专注于问问题，并不太说关于自己的事情。 

每当这样的状况发生，张九龄也觉得近乎恩赐。

哪怕是“你是因为什么进来的” 此类的让他想哭的话题，只是某一天晚上，不知道为什么那就成了一场暴*力*性*事的导火索。王九龙抓着他的头发，把他按在铁质栏杆上，那些毫不留情的金属撞的他头昏脑胀，裤子被撕破之后，有滚烫的东西贴上他的臀*逢。

他的室友咬了一下他的耳垂，成年男人的低沉嗓音回荡在他耳边和脑海里，宛如葬礼上催人落泪的丧钟。

“给我叫。”


	6. 一击29

29

问，一个刚过24岁，怀孕26周，正在休学状态中，但是未来工作单位已经签好的Omega，每天里要做什么？

答，无所事事，养尊处优，浪费生命，闲的挠墙。

“我出门了，有什么事儿记得给我打电话，我马上就回来。”

让人捧着脸在脸巴子吧唧了一口，张九龄被亲眯了眼睛，哼哼唧唧的应了 “去吧去吧，能有什么事儿啊”，抬手给电视换了一个台，心思却没放在屏幕里，转过身子从沙发上露出张脸，看他准老公边整理袖口，边穿过客厅往玄关走。 

窄腰挺背，宽肩长腿。

真的是帅。

再看自己，奇形怪状。

Omega孕程短，他这个月份肚子快赶上普通孕妇7.8个月的肚子大小了，就算他是Omega男性，相对不那么显怀，也是套了外套都藏不住肚子都状态。特别是被李护士一通教育之后，王九龙的育肥套餐也有所收敛，三餐合理搭配，还每天拉他楼上楼下的溜上那么几圈，他自己的体形变得不多，只有肚子跟吹了气一样鼓成不自然的形状，像是哪家的淘气孩子往自己衣服里塞了个枕头就出门了一样。

偶尔一出门必成人群焦点，完全就是一个视线收割机，偶尔还有人偷摸掏手机要拍照。王九龙对这种事一向秉承着来者不惧的态度，还恨不得直接边走边介绍，“看见没，这是我小男朋友，看见没，这肚子，里面是我种的娃。” 

他自己对于要结婚生娃这事倒是不再抗拒，一出门就被品头论足这谁来得了，而且随着肚子变沉，他愈加的爱犯懒，贪睡的毛病也越来越严重，恨不得坐马桶上的五分钟都能来一觉，走走路都能开始打呵欠。  
于是从一个多月前就开始拒绝出门，专心致志呆在家里混吃等卸货。反倒是王九龙最近忙得不可开交，听说是因为他爸忽然之间又搭错了哪根弦，哭着喊着要去环游世界寻找真爱，打算把公司直接甩包给两个儿子，要不是Masha姐又出马敲了他的头，连交接工作这步都打算给省了直接撂挑子就跑。 

总之王九龙这阵子几乎天天都得出门，一开始张九龄还觉得乐得清净，免得时时刻刻感觉有两道能给他烧出两道窟窿的绿光如影随形。  
不过时间久了还真的觉得有点儿想，想多了之后不知道怎么地连带王九龙的形象在他心里都闪闪发光起来。

爱情大概就是这么个工作原理。不爱的时候再完美的人放那儿也可以视而不见，爱上之后再渺小的存在也能撑起全世界。 

何况王九龙的确是帅啊，就是怎么看都不够。张九龄的两只眼睛跟着王九龙的脚步从左转到右，又从右转到中间，抬头看王九龙又走回到沙发旁边，手掌大张在他脑后，又给他好一顿亲。 

“真不想出门，就想在家陪你。” 

第二次准备出门的时候王九龙还是依依不舍的，吭吭唧唧的像个热恋中的初二女生。 张九龄摆摆手，“去吧去吧。早去早回。”

才总算劝走了人，有点费力的扭回头，发现樊霄堂端着盘切好的水果正在走廊里站着，看王九龙出门了才走过来，把盘子往他手里一递，然后捂着红脸说。

“哎九龄哥你跟九龙哥真是太甜了。” 

张九龄也没想到这小孩这么快就出来，略微有点不好意思。不过这阵子这种小意外频繁发生，搞得他都有些厚颜无耻起来，用小叉子往嘴里送了块切好的芒果，不以为然道。“再甜还能有你甜？你不是外号叫甜甜吗？”

王九龙开始工作之后又把樊霄堂给他弄家里来陪他，大概是被他爸那次的突然造访搞出了心里阴影，是决计不肯让张九龄有一分钟一秒钟时间是自己一个人在家呆着的。张九龄自己倒是觉得大可不必，不过这阵子他肚子大起来之后，越发的懒得像条软体动物，身边有个人陪着的确方便了不止一星半点儿。而且相处下来之后才发现樊霄堂这娃远不像看上去那么安静羞涩，贫起来也跟个相声演员差不多，high起来的时候对着电视机都能捧哏，的确是杀掉了张九龄不少昏昏欲睡的多余时光。

樊霄堂这边眯起两只细眼睛，嘿嘿一笑。“我就是外号甜，哪儿有你俩货真价实的甜。而且我甜的话最多一个加号，你跟九龙哥甜起来得有五个加号。”

“嚯！” 张九龄把盘子递给樊霄堂示意他也吃。“我们俩这是快要不行了的那种高糖法是吗？”

“是你俩高糖，看的人快不行了。” 樊霄堂自己插了一块塞嘴里嚼，“简直快被虐狗的虐死了。”

“那你到底是想搞对象还是不想啊。” 张九龄看对面的人缩着脖子一副被酸的牙快倒了的样子。“你不天天吵吵单身万岁，不婚不育保平安。”

樊霄堂倒是诚恳。“那不是没领略你跟九龙哥能多黏糊之前吗？要是再能有个像九龙哥那样的Alpha我也OK啊。”

张九龄往上抬了抬眼睛，心想，50多岁的…不行不行，不过王九龙不是还有个哥吗？问题也不知道是个怎么样的人。看王九龙跟他亲爹这个疯劲儿，保不齐也是个恋爱脑。  
转头又想他可能真是闲的人格扭曲了，怎么爱好变得跟他妈他姑他二婶子似的，还动了给人牵线搭桥的心思。

那边门铃就叮叮当当的响了，樊霄堂自动自觉，放下盘子就往外走。张九龄接过来继续补充维生素和穷极无聊的灵魂。过了半天才看见樊霄堂回来，脸上带了点不掩饰的不悦，说。“九龄哥，这个人说是你朋友。”

“本来就是啊，这有什么可骗你的。嗨，九龄，爸爸来看你了。” 

张九龄一瞅，乐了。“呀，大儿zei。” 

……

张九南的突然造访目的有两个。一：替他妈送来承载着长辈的爱与情怀的…两只散养老母鸡，顺便通知他过两天学校要给他们拍毕业照了。

“你看我这肚子，我怎么去啊？” 张九龄两只手掌张开摸在肚子上，像是抹水泥似的把肚子上本来就撑的没什么褶儿的衣服抹成光面儿的，脸上有点愁苦。

“没事。” 张九南举筷子的空档瞅了张九龄肚子一眼…兄弟好久不见肯定也是可聊的不少，聊着聊着就到饭点儿，乐呵呵的蹭了顿孕妇营养餐。夹了一筷子糖醋鱼段送进嘴里，说。“没有孙九香的大。”

张九龄还在低头看肚子。“我也没他胖的匀称啊。我这一出现就得让人逮着使劲问。” 

“那你就躲穿两条秋裤，再套两条你姥姥给你做的老棉裤，争取伪造出一种全身发福的的状态。”张九南举着筷子在桌子上巡视，不经意道。“我说你老藏着掖着干吗啊？直接就说你现在是Omega了不就完了。大学时候结婚不还给加学分呢吗？”然后又瞥了他肚子一眼。“你现在这情况我看还能多加两分。” 

张九龄受不了他胡说八道。“去去去，照你这说法，一年多生几个孩子连课都不用上，直接就修够学分领毕业证得了。” 

张九南都不瞅他。“那一胎一个可不行，至少得一次怀个7个8个的。”

“越说越下道，你当是老母猪下崽呢吗？” 

“这不你先说的吗？”张九南专注往嘴里扒饭。“不过说真的，不也是什么丢人的事，直接大大方方承认不就完了。” 

张九龄漫不经心拿筷子。“你说的轻松，我这是半路变成的Omega，还是因为别人信息素过强半路变的，完了还稀里糊涂的给人家怀了个娃，说出去不一定让人怎么天天追着八卦呢。”

“那也是。”张九南随口一说。“你现在在学校就够出名了，曹金那孙子不知道出去又说什么了。现在他们都传你是让个大款强上还关家里不让上学了。” 

“操！那个王八犊子！”张九龄愤而拍桌，然后又拍拍嘴。“哟哟哟，不能说脏话，胎教不好。” 

看的张九南眯着小眼睛咧嘴一笑。“噗，之前是谁天天吵吵吧火要打掉它的？现在连脏话都不能说了？” 

张九龄自己也觉得自己这心态转变的过于成功了，不过他也的确是越来越能接受即将有个小娃呱呱坠地了。“那能一样吗？现在这小玩意动弹的可活越了，我要是情绪一激动什么的，他就翻腾的可欢了。”

“真假的？” 张九南这回认真的看了张九龄肚子一眼。 

“骗你干嘛？你自己看。” 张九龄这回干脆把衣服掀起来，露出圆滚滚的有点撑的发亮的肚皮。

张九南评论。“像个大冬瓜似的。” 然后就看见肚皮上鼓出一小块儿，像是凭空长了个小肉包，还自己平行移动了一小段儿才又缩回去，开始惊呼。“我的妈，像是恐怖片似的。” 

张九龄骂他。“会不会说话？你长的才敢恐怖片似的。” 

张九南因为过于惊讶忽略了，又问。“它这样也你觉得疼不？” 

“不疼。” 张九龄自己也觉得肚子里面有小东西动来动去挺好玩的，摸着肚子继续说。“感觉就跟吃坏了东西肠子串气似的，哟哟，又动了，要不你摸摸。” 

张九南跃跃欲试。“没事吗？” 

张九龄无所谓道。“还能有什么事。”

张九南爪子刚贴到肚皮，还没等他叫出声，一只白钢钳子似的爪子抓到他手腕上。疼的他马上松手，一抬头，看见王九龙两只眼睛冒着火似的看着他。

“你俩干什么呢？” 

……

「大儿子：你管管你家王九龙！我手腕子都要被掐折了！」  
「大儿子：我怎么了我，他就这样？」  
「大儿子：他家祖籍山西的吗？」

张九龄瞄了眼手机，决定暂时无视张九南的消息，然后抬头看委屈巴巴趴在床边看他的王九龙，说。“你到底在想点什么呢？连张九南的醋都能吃。” 

被cue到名字的人这下嘴撅的更高了。“我一回来就看见他摸你肚子嘛，你肚子除了我谁都不能摸！” 

“那大夫到时候还不能给我接生了呗？”张九龄本来就只有一咪咪的生气，看他可怜兮兮的幼稚样子忍不住想笑。“你几岁了还学人撅嘴？丑不丑，要挂油瓶啊。” 

看见他笑了，王九龙身后那条隐形的大尾巴仿佛又开始摇起来。“大夫接生不算。别人都不行。”

“张九南还让我回去照毕业照呢，按你这个专横跋扈的样子，是不是我回学校去拍个毕业照都不行。”

“那哪儿能啊，我也不能像个变态似的给你关家里，你想去就去呗，拍毕业照也不用摸着肚子拍。”  
说着话，王九龙往床上一扑给张九龄压倒在枕头上。 

张九龄穿着他那条王九龙不知道从哪儿买回来的猫耳孕妇睡裙…帽子上带着毛茸茸的猫耳装饰，下摆上一圈蓬蓬的褶边，袖口上的一圈也是，原本他觉得这玩意丑不拉几的又娘又怪，但是禁不住王九龙软磨硬泡，而且这东西的确比孕妇裤子舒服，不但慢慢妥协了，还穿的不亦乐乎，要不是碍着白天家里还有做饭打扫的阿姨和樊霄堂，恨不得天天衣服都不换就一天睡裙满屋子溜达…让人一扑就抱着肚子仰到床上，翘起两只脚，像是只抱了个皮球被推倒的小熊崽子。

“诶诶诶，注意肚子。”

“注意着呢。” 王九龙奔着他的肩膀压的，人压上去的同时，信息素也覆了上去，一时间满床的玫瑰花香味，让张九龄总有种让只大型犬扑倒在花丛间的错觉。 

他搂着王九龙脖子，深吸了口气嗅了嗅。据说孕期的Omega会特别依赖Alpha的信息素味。也不知道是因为他还没被完全标记过就揣上崽子，还是Alpha转成的Omega没有这Bug，总之他没有像李护士说的那种一天闻不到信息素味就仿佛毒瘾犯了的症状，只是每次闻到了还是觉得身心舒畅，连肚子里的没事就翻跟头的小崽子都会安静不少。 

脑袋贴上枕头就犯困，张九龄打了个呵欠，挤出眼角里的水珠。“我是怕别人看我这个肚子闲言闲语。” 

“怕什么，怀孩子又不是什么丑事。”王九龙说着，手开始顺着他的大腿，往裙子里摸。“还是你嫌我这个孩子爹丢人，不好意思让人知道给我怀了孩子。” 

“这么说起来，倒是有一点儿。”调侃的话还没说完，下半身就让人拿捏在了手里，指头沿着柱体慢慢的向上磨蹭，摸的张九龄呼吸一紧。“你今天想neng吗？”

也是难为他们两个身心健康的二十出头大好青年， 自从那一次半夜急诊之后就再没敢有什么过度举动，只能靠动动手动动口解决生理问题，这几个月过去，王九龙的技术都有了从绿皮火车到和谐号到飞跃。  
没几下就被伺候的喉结动了动，咬上口腔里的软肉才勉强压住胸腔里涌上来的小声音。

王九龙鼻子凑近他脖子上腺体的位置，闻到一股清新里夹着甜腻的青草香。忍住想动口咬的本能。说。“想叫就叫出来。” 

张九龄捂着嘴摇摇头，对这种事多少还是有些羞耻。好在王九龙最近也没有再敢折腾他的意思，专攻手上的技术提升，直到感觉身下身难耐的绷紧身子，就加快了手上的动作。没多久，给他身子下面的小男朋友榨出了汁。

“挺健康的还。”  
抬手看了看指尖的黏液，没忘了嘿嘿两声点评，转头找纸巾擦手的功夫，再回来他的小男朋友准孩子妈的长睫毛已经安稳的贴在下眼睑上，呼呼呼的睡的一脑袋zzZZ符号了。

他看了眼自己被Omega信息素勾起来的下半身，苦着脸唤他的小男友，“九龄，宝贝儿，你醒醒啊…”

张九龄刚疏解完，正身心舒畅，睡的不亦乐乎。任王九龙怎么亲怎么叫，就是不醒。 

“宝贝儿啊…” 

小本本上，又记了一笔。


End file.
